New Beginnings
by myinuyasha04
Summary: [COMPLETED]Kagome does the unthinkable after Inuyasha steals the jewel and becomes a full demon. Now, living with the coldhearted Sesshomaru, Kagome must deal with a war between demon lords and thawing Sesshomaru's frozen heart. Warning: angsty SK & OCOC
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings   
  
  
**  
a snatch of red   
a flash of white   
a rustle of wind and a blur**   
  
  
_I knew that things would go wrong. You see, nothing really happens like it does in a fairy tale. I had just hoped that he could at least love me back, but I was wrong. __  
  
I thought we were friends. It turned out that was a lie as well. He was just using me, I was just a pawn in his scheme to get what he wanted. Well I hope he's happy. Because now I think I'll have to kill him._   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Twigs and branches flew at her like a whip as she ran through the forest. Tears stung her eyes and she let out a sob as trees blurred by. _I turn my back for a second and this is how he repays me?!_ Kagome fled through the wood. She was running from someone she never thought she would have to fear. Inuyasha.   
  
A flash of red appeared in front of her, and Kagome skidded to a halt with a cry of surprise. Inuyasha stood there. His claws flexed and ready to shred. The fearsome glare of blue and red, and the missing prayer beads. With a predatory smirk, Inuyasha pounced on Kagome.   
  
"Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome cried. As he prepared to strike her, Kagome wondered how this came to be. The person who had sworn to protect her was getting ready to kill her.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
_I thought I could trust him. But the moment I turned my back, he took the completed Shikon no Tama that we worked so hard for. That our friends had died for. The damn jewel that I lost my little Shippo for. Because of that jewel, our happy group of seven was once again only two. Well, three if you include **her**. Yes Kikyou.. she refused to go in peace and continues to haunt me. Forever casting a shadow over me. __  
  
I had been preparing to give Kikyou the Shikon no Tama and return through the well for good. As an 18 year old, I had seen too much death and had lost too many close friends. My personality changed. I became withdrawn and emotionless. I think that's why Inuyasha couldn't love me.   
  
I think he took it from me when I was gathering up my pack. He must have decided to wait until I took the prayer beads from his neck. I have never done anything so stupid as that. I realize now that it made no difference if the bead were there, I was the only one who could use them. So if I was gone, he would have nothing to worry about.   
  
He took the Shikon no Tama. But before I could do anything about it, it was over. My ticket home was gone and Inuyasha was a full demon. And he was out for blood. My blood._   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha smirked down at the crying girl. "Foolish... you should have known that I would come after you if you ran... stupid girl, you have just made this more painful for yourself." Inuyasha ran a sharpened claw down Kagome's face, leaving a thin trail of blood behind. Kagome looked up at him through stormy blue eyes full of sorrow.   
  
"Forgive me Inuyasha...." She placed her hands on Inuyasha's chest and closed her eyes. "I always did love you." Just as Inuyasha was about to strike, a bright blue tinted light flashed through the forest, purifying everything within a mile radius of the girl.   
  
When the light faded, Kagome opened her eyes to see the open sky. There was no trace of Inuyasha. The girl got to her feet, brushed off her hands on her jeans, and started running again.   
  
A scrap of red material fluttered to the ground.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
_I can't believe I did it. The one person that I truely loved is gone, most likely purified into pieces. By me. I can't take it anymore. Kaede is gone. I'm sure Inuyasha destroyed the village, I could hear the screams. Kikyou is gone. I felt the return of the rest of my soul as I fled. __  
  
There is no one left for me. All of those whom I loved and would have remained in the past for are gone. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede and... Inuyasha. One by my own hands. But I can't go home. I am stuck here. So I am running... to where, I don't know... but maybe, just maybe... I'll find a purpose to continue living._   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
A tall, imposing figure stood over a fragile looking limp body that was lying half in a small stream. His long silver hair flowed in the breeze. This was Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands and Inuyasha's older half-brother. A small girl peeked behind his legs. The girl had a half ponytail positioned messily on her head. "Sesshomaru-sama! It's Kagome-neechan!"   
  
Sesshomaru said nothing, but took in the ragged appearance of the human woman. She looked as if she had been to hell and back. Her clothes were ripped in places, not to mention indecently tight as well. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he picked up the scent of his brother all over her. It was the scent of a full demon. There was also the lingering scent of magic. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome in his remaining arm and slung her over his shoulder.   
  
"Come Rin. Let's return to the castle." Sesshomaru turned and began to walk back to him home. Rin grinned her gap toothed smile and followed faithfully.   
  
_I have many questions for this woman... she had best be able to answer them..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
that's all for now folks!! this is a spur of the moment thing... so forgive any confusion! And don't hurt me for making pretty much everyone dead...   
  
Next time: Kagome wakes up in Sesshomaru's home and the two find out that they have more in common than they originally thought.   
  
~myinuyasha04


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginnings

Chapter 2 – Many Questions

**Flowing silver**

**Liquid gold**

**A chilling and unnerving stare**

_I never wanted to wake up. Maybe it would be nicer in the black void that I floated in for so long. There was nothing that I wanted to do less than to wake up and face the facts. Inuyasha was dead. And I killed him. But it seems that I would be forced to remember these things. It will forever haunt me. I can never escape this hell._

~*~

"Wake up girl." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's shoulder and shook it roughly. The young woman groaned and her eyes fluttered open. As soon as she caught sight of silver hair and gold eyes, she panicked, flung herself away from the demon lord and huddled in the corner, using her arms as a blockade. Sesshomaru raised a brow at the strong scent of fear and panic radiating from the girl. _She must have me confused with my half-brother._ A small streak of anger appeared unbidden at this thought and Sesshomaru walked over to the shaking girl and picked her off her feet by her upper arm.

Giving her a small shake to get her to open her eyes, he said, "Take a closer look girl. I am not my half-brother." Kagome's stormy eyes searched Sesshomaru's face and the smell of panic and fear completely disappeared to the surprise of the demon. _She… does not fear me?_ "Tell me. What has happened to Inuyasha?" At the mention of the hanyou's name, Kagome's face was wiped clean of all emotions. She looked intently into Sesshomaru's eyes with an expression as guarded as his own. 

"He is dead." She said shortly. However, Sesshomaru wasn't satisfied with the lack of detail. He growled. Softly and warningly. Kagome took the hint and elaborated. "He took the Shikon, became a demon, massacred the village, and chased me. So I had to kill him. I… purified him." A hint of sadness came into Kagome's expression. 

Sesshomaru nodded and dropped the girl onto the ground unceremoniously. He growled warningly again as she began to protest. Silence befell the room. Kagome sat on the ground with an irritated look on her face. Sesshomaru glanced down at her. "Girl-"

"Kagome. My name is Kagome. Use it." Kagome said angrily. Within a heartbeat, she was pinned against the wall by her shoulders. Sesshomaru was growling dangerously inches from her face. 

"Do not speak so disrespectfully to me **girl**. I will use your name when you have earned my respect." He dropped her again and snorted. "Go bathe. Your smell disgusts me. You will find fresh clothing in the furo. I expect for you to dispose of what you wear now. Your attire is indecent." Before Kagome could respond, Sesshomaru had disappeared.

~*~

_It seems that I have been taken in by no other than Sesshomaru. Though what he wants with me is unclear. He orders me around as if I were his slave and treats me condescendingly. The drop to the ground and the growl was absolutely degrading. I don't know what to do. Should I stay and find out what he wants? Or should I try to escape. Either way, I fear that I will not live for long._

_~*~_

After she bathed, Kagome pulled on a new kimono. It was black with long belled sleeves and small silver flowers trailing up the sides. Kagome looked at her reflection in the water thoughtfully. "I look so different… so much like her…" Suddenly Kagome splashed the water so that her reflection wavered. She closed her eyes and tried to push back her sorrow. When she opened her eyes, the water had settled and showed a white haired demon standing behind her. Kagome spun around quickly and stared impassively up at Sesshomaru. 

He simply stared back at her. "You intrigue me, girl." Then he turned and left. Sesshomaru paused at the sliding door of the baths and looked back at Kagome over his shoulder. "Feel free to explore, however do not stray to the North wing." He turned back to face the door and began to walk out. "You look better with out that scowl on your face." And he was gone.

Kagome stood there in surprise. "W-what was that all about?" Try as she might, Kagome could not get her mask back on and she fled the baths. She ran again. Twisting through halls and corridors, and crossing rooms. She had completely lost her direction, and didn't care. Tears streamed down her face and she could barely breathe through the sobs and the strain of running. For the first time since her friends had been killed, Kagome was grieving. She had kept all her sorrow and grief bottled up inside her, and now the tears wouldn't stop. Unexpectedly, Kagome hit something that felt like a brick wall. She fell back on the ground, but didn't get up. She just lay there and sobbed. Sesshomaru stood there. A rare look of surprise was on his face. 

Sesshomaru looked down at the sobbing girl. For the first time in decades, he felt an overwhelming sense of pity. Kagome was making the most heartbreaking sounds he had ever heard. It seemed to him as if she was ridding herself of all sorrows and misery. Before he even noticed what he was doing, Sesshomaru found himself kneeled next to the girl on the ground. _What am I doing?_ It was as if he was detached from his body and it was acting of its own free will. His hand reached out to Kagome and rested gently on her shoulder. 

Kagome's head snapped up in shock and she stared into the face of Sesshomaru. A look of anger crossed her face. "What? Are you here to call me weak? You wouldn't be the first you know." She sounded bitter and spiteful. Kagome gasped when she finished speaking. "Oh god… what have I become…?" Tears filled her eyes again and she buried her face in her hands. "I don't want to be like her…" 

Sesshomaru decided against questioning the girl since she was so upset. _I'll leave her be. But only because I wouldn't get a coherent answer… right?_ With a sigh, he transferred his grip to her arm and helped her to her feet. Then, ignoring her look of surprise, said, "Come with me. I want to show you something." He led her back through the confusing castle and suddenly they were outside. Sesshomaru had taken Kagome to the gardens. They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. 

Kagome gasped as she took in the shining gold, silver and various shades of red roses that surrounded the fountains and walkways lined with weeping willows. She faintly heard a stream bubbling nearby. She turned to look at Sesshomaru. "It's beautiful. Thank you for showing me." Kagome smiled as true a smile as she could, considering the situation. Then she turned and walked over to one of the fountains. She sat on the edge and merely looked around. 

But when she looked back towards the demon lord, Sesshomaru was gone. 

~*~

_I thought I had figured him out. But it seems that Sesshomaru isn't as cold-hearted as I thought, well as described by Inuyasha that is. A cold-hearted demon couldn't own such a beautiful garden as this, and he certainly wouldn't be so patient with a sobbing girl. I am beginning to think that there is more to Sesshomaru than I originally thought._

_I still do not know what I am to do. I suppose I should stay here until I can figure something else. That girl, Rin, she reminds me so much of my little Shippo. Oh how I miss him. If for any reason, I will stay for her. _

_If there is one thing I fear, it is that I will become like her. Cold and emotionless. I don't want to be like that. I want to be the way I was before. Happy and carefree. But I am afraid that is impossible. The death of Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha have taken away my childish innocence. It cannot be recovered. But perhaps I can regain some measure of happiness._

_Only time will tell._

_~*~_

As Kagome sat among the roses, as small bundle flung itself at her stomach, knocking the breath out of her. "Kagome nee-chan!!" It shouted. Kagome looked down in surprise and saw Rin. What a cutie… 

"Hello Rin-chan!" Kagome smiled warmly at the young girl who was now grinning her gap-toothed smile. "What brings you out here?" Rin pulled away and was so excited that she nearly danced from foot to foot. 

"Sesshomaru-sama said that Rin could come out in the gardens as long as she didn't upset nee-chan!" She grinned again. Then grabbed Kagome's hand and tugged her along. "Come on! Let's play in the flowers!" She pranced away, leaving Kagome to follow.

Kagome smiled and shook her head hopelessly, then followed Rin into the field of flowers. 

Sesshomaru watched the girls from his window. "Rin seems to be doing that girl some good." For some reason, Sesshomaru found himself determined to get Kagome back to normal. From what he remembered of her from his fights with Inuyasha, the girl had always had a stubborn fire in her eyes and a feisty manner. Though, recently, that fire seemed to have died down to a flickering spark and shone when he frustrated her. But Rin could help. The small girl has already made Kagome smile more than once. "Hmph, that girl… Kagome."

_~*~_

So… what did you think? I hope that you guys enjoy this! I do!

Next Time: Kagome regains some of her old fire, and Jaken appears into the picture. Sesshomaru finds himself acting more gently towards Kagome than anticipated.

Thanks for reading!

~myinuyasha04


	3. Chapter 3 EDITED July 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Warning:**** this chapter has a little bit of limey ness in it… not really anything, but enough to be warned, just a little nakedness and some kissing **

New Beginnings

Chapter 3- Things Learned

**A spark flickers to a flame…**

_I was running again. Yet I wondered why that was so. I had already done this… how is it possible that I am experiencing this horror once again. Had I not suffered enough? Tree branches lash at my face and arms as I run through the woods. I know who's behind me… it's Him again… I feel every scratch and pain just as if I were there again. But this can't be real… can it?_

_"Foolish… did you really think you could get away?"_

__

_

* * *

_

__

Sesshomaru woke to a whimper coming from the room across from his. He growled softly at his inability to tune out the pained sound and return to peaceful oblivion. The demon reluctantly slipped on a robe and stepped outside his room. The whimpering came from Kagome's room and Sesshomaru could smell her fear. With a long-suffering sigh, he pushed open her door and stepped inside. The scent of fear increased and panic was added to the mix.

Kagome was lying sprawled on her bed with the sheets tangled around her limbs. As Sesshomaru approached, he could smell the saltiness of tears. He stood over her and observed silently for a moment. _What could be tormenting her so…?_

As if she had heard his thoughts, Kagome cried out "Inuyasha, stop!" and flung out her arm in front of her. Sesshomaru raised a delicate brow. Just as he was about to turn and leave the room, something about the pained expression on her face made him hesitate. _Why can't I just leave? I don't care about her…_ he growled mentally at his own weakness. Finally, he managed to wrench his eyes from Kagome and leave the room quickly.

The sound of her door shutting harder than planned woke Kagome from her nightmare. Breathing heavily, she detangled herself from her sheets and slid open the door to look around. "Hello? Sesshomaru?" There was no response. Kagome shut the door again, walked to the window and looked outside at the steadily lightening sky. She sighed. "Will I ever escape him…" Kagome opened the glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony. "Inuyasha continues to torment me, isn't it enough that I had to kill him?"

Kagome hardened her resolve. "I will not let my life be dictated by this. He had no intention of ever loving me back so why should I lose anymore sleep over this when he is the one who stole the jewel from me?" As she watched the sunrise Kagome decided then and there that she would let herself return to her former demeanor.

Feeling that the silence was soon to be disturbed, Kagome walked back into her room and closed the doors. She sighed again and it seemed as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She smiled brightly. "I feel so much better." Humming to herself, she grabbed a white kimono with gold and pink cherry blossoms that trailed along the hem and up the side. Then Kagome headed to the baths.

* * *

_I feel as if a weight has been lifted from my soul. I am at peace with myself again. It is a wondrous feeling… one that I haven't experienced in so long that I had forgotten what it felt like. Now all I can wonder is what Sesshomaru will do with me… I have answered all his questions… what more does he want of me? I can't even begin to fathom…_

_Leaving doesn't seem to be an option; I have grown attached to Rin and do not wish to leave her. However… whether Sesshomaru will keep me alive long enough to decide is another question…_

_I find myself curious about Sesshomaru…_

__

_

* * *

_

__

Sesshomaru walked at a leisurely pace to the baths contemplating the girl. "I cannot kill her. That much is clear. Rin would never forgive me. But what shall I do with her?" Wrapped up in his thoughts, Sesshomaru didn't notice Kagome's scent coming from the hot springs. He slid the door open and froze. Kagome was currently reaching up to wash her hair with her back to the entrance. Sesshomaru couldn't help admire her. The clear pale skin and shapely figure from what he could see. There was only one imperfection; there was a long slashing scar that marred her back.

Without thinking of the consequences, he asked, "Where did you get that scar?" Kagome whipped around and ducked under the water in one fluid motion.

Her face burned red and her eyes were livid. "What are you doing in here?" she hissed. Sesshomaru was temporarily stunned by her change in behavior. The girl that he remembered encountering in previous years seemed to have returned. Then he came to his senses and growled warningly.

"Do not speak to me in such disrespectful tones. You are a guest in my home, remember that." Sesshomaru closed the door behind him as he stepped inside the baths. He internally smirked at Kagome's irritation. But the girl said nothing, only attempted to cover herself more thoroughly and glare heatedly at him. "Are you so rude as to not answer my question?" Kagome flushed angrily.

"It was Inuyasha." She spat. Her eyes seemed like liquid fire. They sparkled dangerously as her temper rose. Kagome behaved as if she had no wish to elaborate, but Sesshomaru's growl rising in volume encouraged her. She swore under her breath and said, "We were having a terrible argument. Kikyou had tried to kill me again and Inuyasha wouldn't have it. Naraku was already dead, but so were Shippo," her voice took on a sad note as she recalled her adoptive pup and her friends. "Sango and Miroku. Our tempers were running higher than usual." She sighed and looked down at the water. "I'm sure it was an accident. I probably brought it upon myself, but…" she sighed again.

"But what?" Sesshomaru prodded quietly. He could tell that this was a painful topic for her, but his curiosity was aroused. _What could she have done to make my dimwitted half-brother turn on his most loyal ally?_ Kagome looked back into his eyes and continued speaking.

"I had turned and stalked away after declaring that I was going to go kill Kikyou and take my soul back." She let out a small dry laugh. "As if I could have done it anyway, I have never killed anyone or anything before… but apparently Inuyasha forgot that in his rage." Tears misted over her eyes as she remembered. "The demon rage took over and he attacked me. As soon as I went down, he returned to normal and apologized profusely. He said that he didn't know what happened. But our relationship changed after that day. It wasn't so comfortable anymore. Rather it was filled with tension." Kagome angrily wiped the tear that escaped from her barriers away. "A few weeks later, when I was preparing to go home for good, Inuyasha stole the Shikon from me and used it. The rest you know."

Sesshomaru looked impassively at her, taking in her fierce expression. But inwardly he was shocked. _He truly preferred that dead clay pot to this spirited girl? Inuyasha never did notice what he had right in front of him. I believe that I will keep this little curiosity._ Kagome huffed impatiently and turned her back on him. Anger streaked through him. "You dare to turn your back on me?"

Kagome found herself lifted out of the water and slammed against a rough surface faster than she could blink. Sesshomaru had pinned her up against the stone wall and lifted her off her feet so their eyes were on an equal level. He growled dangerously at her. "I could kill you in an instant, yet you don't fear me. Why is that?" Kagome searched his eyes, trying to ignore that she was naked and being pinned to a wall by an impossibly gorgeous man.

"I just don't. There isn't a reason really. Perhaps it is because of how you behave with Rin, I do not know… but I don't feel any fear for you." She swallowed and blushed again. "Now do you mind letting me down so I can get dressed or something?" To her surprise, a spark of mischief flickered in Sesshomaru's enigmatic eyes.

Sesshomaru found himself not wanting to relinquish his control over the miko. His subconscious had decided at some point that he liked the feel of the girl against himself. Without realizing it, Sesshomaru had leaned closer so his mouth was next to her ear._ I might as well cooperate with my instincts… _He smirked and whispered softly, "No." As Kagome gasped in surprise, he moved his head and caught her mouth in a bruising kiss.

Kagome was stiff in surprise for all of two seconds before she relaxed and began responding back. Sesshomaru had soft full lips and he was doing something wonderful to her mouth. She had never been kissed before. Suddenly Kagome's stunned senses realized that Sesshomaru was no longer kissing her, but was pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to her neck. She gasped and tilted her head to allow him better access.

Just as his instincts were about to consume him, Sesshomaru noticed what he was doing. He quickly dropped Kagome and retreated from the baths. He didn't catch the girl's confused and scattered look. _What was I thinking?! I'm not attracted to her… am I?_ He mentally berated himself and headed for the training room to work his frustration out.

Kagome sat unceremoniously on the floor of the baths, naked and trying to catch her breath. "W-what just happened?!"

* * *

_I have never been kissed before… it was exhilarating. I would never have though in a million years that Sesshomaru would be my first. But why did he leave so suddenly? Did I do something wrong? I find that part of me wishes he had stayed and finished what he started, and the other part is filled with relief that he left._

__

_

* * *

_

__

After Kagome had gotten dressed and left the baths, Rin ran at her and grabbed her by the hand. "Come on Kagome-neechan! Let's play in the garden!" Kagome smiled and let the little girl lead her outside.

Sesshomaru watched from the window_._

__

_

* * *

_

__

Next time: Sesshomaru decides to train Kagome after avoiding her for a time.

myinuyasha


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

        Hey, I hope y'all had a great Thanksgiving! I did! Enjoy this one!

New Beginnings

Chapter 4- As Tough as it Gets

**Like heat to ice… so can love melt the frozen heart…**

_I feel rejuvenated. My spirit has almost returned to me completely and I believe that I am learning to love again. Little Rin has taught me wonders… and even Sesshomaru has in his own way. I find that my thoughts insist upon returning to that incident in the baths, though I should not dwell on it… Sesshomaru hates humans… _

~*~

"Looky, Kagome-neechan! Rin wants- I want to show you what I found!" The little girl crouched over something in the grass and grinned proudly at Kagome. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru had been teaching Rin to speak properly, so she encouraged it. She crouched down next to Rin and smiled at her. The girl's grin grew wider and she brushed aside the grass to expose a small beautiful butterfly perched on a rose bud. 

Kagome smiled with appreciation. "It is beautiful Rin. Thank you for showing me." Rin smiled brightly. With a gasp of delight, the two girls watched the butterfly glide away on the breeze. Kagome pulled Rin into her lap and started braiding flowers into her hair. Rin giggled in delight. After she had finished, Kagome nudged Rin in the direction of the castle. "Why don't you go show Sesshomaru?"

Rin grinned. She had long since given up trying to get Kagome to say Sesshomaru-_sama_. "Hai! I will!" And she ran off to show her father figure the flowers in her hair. 

Kagome chuckled lightly at the smaller girl's antics and stood, lightly brushing off her kimono. With a sigh, she decided to visit the library. _Thank goodness I remember how to get here!_ She thought after winding through corridors trying to find the library. Kagome opened the door and peered inside, there were so many books and scrolls that her eyes almost popped out of her head. "I had no idea Sess was so rich!" 

After ten minutes of browsing the isles, Kagome finally settled in a poofy chair to read her selection. She had grabbed a set of bound scrolls that related the stories and legends that passed throughout Sesshomaru's family. "This should prove to be interesting!" And she immersed herself in her task.

Sesshomaru's footsteps barely made a sound as he walked through the halls, trying to track down the missing girl. She had been gone for hours, and had missed lunch because of it. "Where has that pest gone?!" he growled softly to himself as Kagome's scent led him to his personal library. He felt himself become angry at her intrusion of his things. A little voice in the back of his mind told him that he never actually told Kagome not to go into the library, but Sesshomaru ignored it, preferring to become agitated. He slid open the door, preparing a steely cold glare to fix on the girl. 

He deflated and sighed the moment he set his eyes on her. Kagome had curled up in on of his chairs with the scrolls of his family history… and she was fast asleep. Sesshomaru stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind him. As soon as he had done so, his nose became assaulted with the full power of her scent. All at once he remembered why he had been avoiding her all morning. Part of him was screaming at him to take her then and there, another part was calmly telling him that this was his guest and he should treat her accordingly, and the other part was snarling about there being a human in his library.

In the end, Sesshomaru settled for leaving the room and sending Jaken to wake her. _Coward…_ He thought to himself. _I might as well block her scent from my senses for a while, seeing how I have to train her. She knows not of what she should. _He decided defiantly that he would begin the girl's training as soon as she woke. A grin stole it's way across the demon's face as he heard an irritated shriek coming from the direction of the library. _It seems that Jaken has woken her up.._

As Kagome stormed towards him, Sesshomaru managed to conceal his amusement. Only a small gleam in his eyes escaped, but he had to really try hard to contain himself when he caught sight of her. The girl was soaking wet and dripping water everywhere. Her hair was a mess and her kimono was probably ruined. Kagome's clothes were in danger of becoming untied, forcing her to hold the front shut. She glared heatedly at the demon, ignoring the fact that she had to crane her neck up to do so. 

To Sesshomaru's surprise, which showed in a fractional widening of his eyes, Kagome actually struck him on the arm and said angrily, "You had that nasty little toad do that didn't you!" Sesshomaru feigned innocence.

"I do not know to what you are referring to." Kagome snorted with angry amusement, but didn't push it. Instead she turned her back on him and started off towards her room with her nose in the air. Sesshomaru growled softly. She dared to turn her back on him?? In the blink of the eye, Kagome was pinned to the ground with a very angry, not to mention snarling, dog demon lord crouched on top of her. "You would be wise not to do that again girl." 

Strangely Kagome felt no fear towards Sesshomaru, although the sound of his growl was enough to make a grown man wet himself. So she did the only thing that she could think of to curb the anger that was causing red to start spreading through his eyes; she avoided making direct eye contact with him and exposed her neck as a sign of submission. _Please let this work… I hope that I didn't spend so much time looking up dog traits for nothing…_

The sight of Kagome's bare skin snapped Sesshomaru's instincts back in line. He blinked and rose gracefully to his feet. "Meet me in the dojo after you dine." And he was gone. Kagome sat up and took a deep breath. 

"That was a close one," she muttered to herself. Kagome stood and started to brush herself off, but giving up at the sight of the ruined kimono. "Sigh… I might as well change again."

~*~

_That was such a close encounter with Sesshomaru earlier… I must remember that I cannot behave around him in the same manner that I did around Inuyasha. Sesshomaru has much greater instincts and is more formal. I will definitely not make the mistake of turning my back on him again! _

_I have come to the decision that I must leave the sanctuary of Sesshomaru's home. I must find a way to return to my own time. At first, I thought that I could learn to live with staying here… but I miss my family terribly. Everyday I wonder how they are doing… but there is no way of knowing... perhaps, just perhaps my own powers will be enough to send me home._

_~*~_

Kagome decided on dining alone in her room that afternoon, on the basis of not wanting to change into a new kimono, then have to change into something appropriate for a dojo. After finishing her meal, Kagome straightened the light blue sash at her waist, and inspected herself in the looking glass. She was wearing a dark blue hakama with a light blue trim and ties, and her hair was held in a high ponytail by a blue ribbon. Satisfied with what she saw, Kagome left her room and headed towards the dojo. _I wonder what Sesshomaru will teach me…_

Sesshomaru waited in the dojo with several different weapons. Just as he started becoming impatient, Kagome slid open the door and bowed respectfully towards him. Sesshomaru inclined his head a fraction of a nod in return. "We will begin with a test of your skills." He picked up the bow and arrow set that was resting against the wall. "Aim for those targets, first without spiritual powers, then with." Kagome followed his gaze to a set of targets about 100 meters away, in various positions.

"Hai!" Kagome smiled and drew back the bow after notching the first arrow. _This should be no problem… I am much better at this then I used to be… _Kagome concentrated on her target and made sure to hold in her powers. 

_*twack* _

The arrow hit it's target dead on. Sesshomaru was inwardly impressed, though all he did was nod to encourage Kagome to continue. _She's not bad… for a human that is. _

After Kagome had successfully hit each target, Sesshomaru instructed her to try again. Only this time she was to use her power and aim for moving targets. Kagome nodded and again concentrated on her target. Once she got into the general range of hitting it, she lightly closed her eyes and sought out the aura of the target. It shone brightly in her mind. Kagome gathered some of her energy and released the arrow. It was another bulls-eye. 

Sesshomaru was very impressed by this shot. Not many people could do what she had just done, let alone a human female. _Her miko powers must be great indeed…_ After Kagome finished with the moving targets, she set the bow down and waited for her next instructions patiently. Sesshomaru tossed Kagome a thin katana blade after making his decision. Kagome caught the sword apprehensively. _Is he just going to attack me…?_

Seeing a suspicious look on the girl's face, Sesshomaru gently probed into her mind to understand her apprehensiveness. Kagome's eyes widened fractionally as she felt a twinge of harmless curiosity that was not her own. After a moment, she realized that Sesshomaru was causing the warm feeling coursing through her. Kagome gasped, and the feeling disappeared and the demon lord cleared his throat. 

"I am going to teach you some basic katas before moving on to more advanced stages. Try to follow along with me." And he began running through simple katas slowly. Kagome just watched the first round through and then performed the exercises in synch with Sesshomaru. Before long, Kagome was running through the katas on her own, Sesshomaru having stopped to observe her. _She learns quickly… this is good._ The girl had almost perfected each simple kata in a matter of minutes. Sesshomaru spotted a mistake and stopped her. "Here, run through that last kata again. I'll show you your mistake." Kagome nodded and started again, but she jumped and almost lost her balance when she felt Sesshomaru's hand on her leg. 

"You are extending too much, when you learn the more complex katas that are based on this one, you will strain your muscles. Try again." Kagome swallowed and restarted once more, but she was much more self-conscious due to Sesshomaru guiding her leg. After a few more run-throughs, Sesshomaru deemed that Kagome was ready to begin sparring. "We will not use those ridiculous wooden sparring "swords", it is more beneficial to use the real thing at the very start."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "But won't these cut us if we get hit?" Sesshomaru smirked and drew his Tensaiga. 

"I would suggest not getting hit." And he attacked without any other warning. Kagome yelped in surprise and flung up her katana to defend herself. A strong vibration shook her arm as their swords clashed. It felt as if her arm had gone numb. However she somehow managed to continue to defend herself. "Take the initiative, girl! Don't just block me!" Sesshomaru called to her. 

Kagome growled irritably at Sesshomaru's condescending tone. _If it's an attack he wants, it's an attack he'll get!_ She concentrated on her katana and felt a warm pull. Relishing in that warmth, Kagome took a deep breath and pulled a second katana from the first blade. She kept her eyes closed in order to fully use her senses; eyesight would not win her this match. Sesshomaru's aura was a gentle blue in her mind and there seemed to be an edge of surprise around it. Kagome rushed at him and flipped up over his head, slashing downward as she went. One of her blades caught his back, causing a long rent in his clothes. 

_Why that little… _Sesshomaru growled and his eyes flickered red. Suddenly his stance changed from training to serious. Kagome could sense the change and realized that she had kicked his instincts into action, though she thought that Sesshomaru had more control than that. Kagome now had to concentrate all of her energy on fending off the angry demon. She managed to push him back into the wall with a burst of power, but then all of her energy flickered like a flame, and extinguished. Kagome had nothing left and she staggered back against the opposite wall and slid down to the floor, breathing unevenly. 

Sesshomaru stood and stalked towards her fallen form, growling dangerously. However as he reached her, the fact that she was unconscious forced its way through his foggy mind. The redness cleared from his eyes, and Sesshomaru brought himself back under control. His eyes filled with self-disgust. "Damn fool." Sesshomaru sheathed Tensaiga and put away Kagome's katana, which had reformed into one blade. He made a mental note to ask Kagome how she split the blade. Then the demon lord picked up Kagome and carried her to her bedroom. 

Kagome was now lying on her bed, looking pale and helpless. Sesshomaru sighed. "When did I become so soft…?" He relented and took a wet cloth to her face, wiping away the dried sweat. Kagome gave a contented sigh and some of the lines of tension left her face. It seemed that she used up all her energy in their match. Sesshomaru tenderly brushed the hair away from her face and smiled ruefully. "Girl, what am I going to do about this…?"

~*~

She was running again. But things seemed different somehow… as though something had changed. She was tackled from behind and flipped over onto her back. As she opened her eyes, she felt as if a cold spear stabbed through her stomach. 

_"Did you really believe that you could get away from me?" Sesshomaru smirked down at her and raised his claws. Poison dripped from his hand and he swiped-_

~*~

"KYAAAAAAA!!" Kagome woke screaming and sobbing in the middle of the night. She huddled down into her pillows and cried hysterically. Sesshomaru slid her door open and strode over to her. 

"Kagome! Kagome, what is it??" Sesshomaru looked bewildered at the girl. "She's gone mad." He reached down and fisted his hand in the front of her shirt, then he raised his other hand and lightly smacked her face. "Snap out of it girl! What is it?" Kagome said nothing, but flung herself into Sesshomaru's arms, still sobbing. Sesshomaru blinked in surprise. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and made a comforting rumble in his chest to soothe her. 

"Oh Sess… it was terrible!" Kagome pulled herself closer to him. Sesshomaru held her tighter when he felt her shaking. 

"Shhh… it's alright Kagome… I'll make sure nothing happens to you." He stood, bring Kagome with him, and then resituated so he was leaning against the headboard and Kagome was lying on top of him. Soon, she had fallen asleep again, this time it seemed without dreams. Sesshomaru lightly stroked her hair and lost himself deep in his thoughts before he, too, fell into a dreamless slumber. 

~*~

whew... that's it y'all!

Next time: more relationship development between Kag and Sess… a little more fluff… maybe some limeyness 

        Have a good Christmas break! I'll update as soon as I can!

~myinuyasha


	5. Chapter 5 EDITED July 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Have a great Christmas everyone! 

New Beginnings

Chapter 5- Running Away

**Sometimes… running away is the only way to escape**

The miko stirred slightly in the night as she dreamed.

Begin dream sequence

Kagome woke the next morning feeling colder than she had felt previously. She sat up and looked around. 'Hm, that's strange…' However, she shrugged it off and got out of bed. After she used the small washbasin in the room, Kagome picked out a new kimono. This one was midnight blue with pink sakura blossoms on it. She wondered vaguely where Sesshomaru was as she slipped her sleeping kimono off. A small barely noticeable bump on her side caught her attention. 'Oh no… please no!' Kagome lightly ran a hand over her side, and felt a small rounded shape under her skin. Her eyes filled with tears. "Why can't you leave me in peace…?" At that moment, Kagome realized that the jewel would attract all sorts of demons, and she didn't want to endanger Rin. She locked gazes with her reflection. 'I'm leaving today.'

Kagome put the blue kimono back in the bureau and slipped her training hakama on. She tightened the ties with a fierce determination. Then before heading towards the dojo for a weapon, she grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote out a note to Sesshomaru. Kagome slid the shoji screen back cautiously, not wanting to attract attention. She had taken the light double katana and her bow and arrows. Looking back once, Kagome ran stealthily towards the forest surrounding Sesshomaru's home. She was soon enveloped by trees and the scent of pine and ceder. All in all, it was a pleasant smell. "Oh yeah!" Kagome concentrated her powers and hid her scent. "I don't want him following me…" She looked back one last time through the thickening trees, before turning and running through the woods.

A cold sleepless night later, Kagome was back to the well clearing… since the Shikon had come back she figured that the well might have opened up again, and it was work a try. Out of the blue, a figure dressed in only some white hakama pants dropped down in front of her. At the first glance of flowing silver hair, Kagome panicked. 'Oh no! How did he find me so fast!' But the figure was not Sesshomaru. A pair of glowing red eyes glared at her.

"So… you thought that little purifying trick would get rid of me, bitch?" Inuyasha grinned widely at her. It seemed that he was back to himself… the self that Kagome remembered. She stared wide-eyed at him. "Well guess again… in fact, I should thank you. Because of you, I'm a full youkai, and in complete control of myself." As Kagome gaped, the blood red eyes reverted back to the beautiful gold that she loved so much. He took a step towards her.

"Inu-Inuyasha…??" Kagome's eyes widened as the former hanyou put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Then he pulled back and grinned cheekily at her.

"Been hanging around Sesshomaru, huh? Don't bother explaining, I don't care… better him than someone else, right?" Inuyasha looked at her and said, more seriously. "Haven't you been getting any sleep, Kag? You look exhausted." Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Inuyasha… I was so afraid that I had killed you… you're the best friend that I have ever had! I couldn't stop thinking about what I had done… it's haunted my dreams ever since that day…" Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly.

"sigh, Kagome… I am very sorry for putting you through all of this mess… I don't deserve to have a great friend like you. I haven't been the nicest person all these years." Inuyasha stepped back, but kept his hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Need to go home?" at Kagome's nod, Inuyasha grinned again. "I'd like to come with you if the well still works… I wouldn't mind seeing the squirt again. Then we should go to Sesshomaru's. I know he's missing your presence. Trust me… he is." Kagome looked slightly startled, then nodded slowly.

Suddenly Kagome looked panicky again. "Inuyasha! The Shikon… it's returned again! I don't know exactly when or why… but this morning I discovered it back in my side again… that's why I left!" Inuyasha looked somewhat surprised at this news, but after a moment, nodded his head.

"Well, it makes sense… after all the Shikon no Tama can only be purified completely with a pure wish… and my wish was certainly not pure. Just make sure it stays in your side this time, and in the meantime, think about a pure wish that could be made." Kagome nodded her agreement, then grinned happily. She seemed to have reverted as close to her cheerful self as was possible.

"I'm so glad things between us are better again, Inuyasha… you have no idea how lost I was without you." Inuyasha smiled gently at Kagome, then grabbed her hand and walked toward the well.

"This is it! Let's hope it works!" Kagome and Inuyasha jumped in at the same time… and landed on the bottom of the well. No comforting blue magic, no well shed above them. They were still in the feudal era. Kagome's eyes misted over and she fell to her knees. With a great effort, she controlled her sorrow to a few tears that escaped. Inuyasha looked down sympathetically at the upset girl. He crouched down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Oh Kagome… I'm so sorry, I was sure it would work." Kagome looked up at him and forced a smile on her face.

"I guess I was meant to stay here after all… I just wish that I could have said goodbye to them…" She got to her feet and Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped out of the well. "I guess we had better get to Sesshomaru's castle… he's probably furious at me." Kagome grinned at her friend. "You have no idea how angry I can make him… and he doesn't do anything about it… hehehe…" Inuyasha laughed.

"Kagome, do you have any clue how much I've missed your laughter. After Naraku, I thought you'd never smile again. I'm glad things are returning to normal." Kagome smiled in response and at Inuyasha's urging, climbed on his back like she used to. Inuyasha, in his newly acquired demon appearance, was able to almost fly through the air at unbelievable speeds.

Within 20 minutes, they had reached the edge of Sesshomaru's fortress.

* * *

'It feels like I'm my old self again… the return of Inuyasha to me was unexpected, but appreciated nonetheless. I feel as though our relationship has changed once again. It began as a tentative friendship that turned into an awkward one by the reappearance of Kikyou and my feelings of love towards Inuyasha. But now… I feel nothing than a sort of brotherly love towards him. And I believe that it is the same for Inu. I already feel happier… yet I can't help wonder how Sess is going to react.'

* * *

Inuyasha set Kagome down at the entrance of Sesshomaru's home, then they pushed open the great oak doors and stepped inside. Inuyasha looked around and whistled. "Whew… Sesshomaru is rich!" At the exact moment these words were spoken, the oh so sought for youkai lord came running into the entrance hall and practically threw himself at Kagome. Her eyes widened and she grunted as the full weight of the demon fell on her and she hit the wall. Inuyasha blinked at the blatant display.

Sesshomaru breathed in Kagome's scent, taking no mind of his half-brother standing bewilderedly by their side. All he could think about was how the girl's absence the day before had set off his rage like nothing had before. He had destroyed the entire wing she had been staying in. It was lucky that no other house members were in there at the time. 'Why did you leave Kagome…?? Was your stay not satisfactory??' Sesshomaru seemed to come to his senses at the sound of Inuyasha's snicker. He got off of Kagome and returned to his feet in the blink of an eye. Then he held out a hand and pulled Kagome to her feet. "You should be less clumsy Kagome." Kagome gaped at him.

"E-excuse me?? Be less clumsy? You pushed me over, you jerk!" Kagome's cheeks flushed with anger and her eyes flashed. Sesshomaru glared icily at the girl.

"Do not speak to me with such a tone girl." He was completely emotionless and the coldness of his words struck Kagome like a physical blow. Sesshomaru felt inwardly guilty at the stricken look on the girl's face. 'Must stay mean… I can't embarrass myself in front of my half-brother again…'

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome's eyes shone with unshed tears and with one glance in Inuyasha's direction, she ran off past Sesshomaru and into another hall. Once her light footsteps faded from hearing Inuyasha turned and glared at his brother.

"Good job... you've made her upset again! After all I did to make her happy!" Sesshomaru didn't answer immediately. He had a distant look on his face that clued Inuyasha into the fact that the demon lord was thinking.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru locked eyes with his brother. "How are you alive? Didn't Kagome purify…oh. Never mind, I understand." He looked over to the direction that Kagome ran off into. 'Don't do it… be your old self…' Then he walked off in the opposite way. "I'll be in the dojo, brother. Do not bother me, or I will be forced to kill you."

Inuyasha sighed. "Same old Sesshomaru… takes everything in stride… nothing can faze that guy…" He looked thoughtful for a moment before a wide grin spread over his face. "Looks like I get to play Matchmaker!"

End dream sequence

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! My history project was bogging me down!

Next time: Kagome assesses her strange dream and trouble strikes

myinu


	6. Chapter 6 EDITED July 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

(I don't usually like doing a/n's at the beginning of fic's, but I needed to apologize for my lack of updates. Also that I am sorry for the constantly changing mood of my writing, I tend to write according to my mood. Also, this chapter has some language in it… so be warned.)

New Beginnings

Chapter 6 – Broken Dreams

**too much hope… is never a good thing…**

Kagome woke with a gasp and sat straight up in her bed. She was drenched with sweat and breathing heavily. "W-what a crazy dream…" The girl pushed her bangs out of her face and tried to calm her racing heart. 'That dream was just so real…' she thought to herself. 'But I should have known I was only dreaming… the Shikon can't come back… and-' Kagome quickly swept her hand up the side of her top and felt for the lump that would indicate the jewel, but she felt nothing. 'Thank goodness… it all was just a dream… Inuyasha…' Her eyes started misting over and Kagome decided that she had better get her mind off the subject of the hanyou. With a sigh, she got to her feet and stretched. "I wonder what time it is…" She said out loud. Then she looked out the window and noted the slowly lightening sky. 'I might as well go to the hot springs.' Kagome grabbed her robe and bath supplies and headed for the springs.

Once there, she slipped off her sleeping kimono and stepped into the spring. "Ah… just what I needed to relax." Kagome closed her eyes and let herself be calmed by the soothing water. After sitting for a few minutes, she washed herself and climbed out of the spring. "I could never get tired of these springs…" As she was donning her robe, a sound from behind caused her to jump a good two feet into the air.

"That is certainly a relief girl. Now vacate my springs, unless you wish to bathe me." Sesshoumaru's cool voice rang out through the air. Kagome whipped around and scowled at him. She opened her mouth as if to yell at him, then changed her mind and closed it. Sesshoumaru raised one elegant silver eyebrow, but Kagome merely walked past him into the hall.

"Of all the nerve…" Kagome nearly growled to herself. She walked into her room and slid the shoji door shut angrily. Then she took a deep breath and calmed down. "sigh, there's no point in getting angry at that guy…" Kagome dressed in a pair of lavender hakama pants and a white kimono tied at the waist with a darker lavender obi. Then she pulled her hair up into a messy bun using some chopsticks. After slipping on her sandals, Kagome made her way to the dining hall to get some breakfast.

* * *

Sesshomaru was having a inner conflict. He rarely had so many troublesome thoughts escaping his control, and he did not like it. 'That girl… I must do something about her…' After he dressed, he also walked to the dining hall. Kagome was already seated at the table, eating delicately. Sesshomaru walked over to her seat and looked down on her. "Have you no manners?"

Kagome looked up at him with confusion. "Since when do you care what I do? I don't even know why you keep me here." Sesshomaru bristled. 

"Do not speak to me in that tone, girl. I do not like you. In fact, I detest you. You are nauseating to smell and horrible to look at. But I keep you around due to the fact that I do not trust you." As soon as these hateful words left his mouth, Kagome set her chopsticks and napkin down on the table and seemed to shrink into herself. Even though the smell of saltwater was detectable, she did not cry. Instead Kagome merely rose from the table and walked away. "Where do you think you are going girl." Kagome ignored him and headed towards the hall doors. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her arm roughly. "Bitch. Do not ignore this Sesshomaru."

However, Kagome still said nothing. She only turned to face the demon lord with misty eyes and placed a hand softly on his chest. "Leave me be, Lord Sesshomaru." She sent a small jolt of purifying energy through his body and he let go immediately. Kagome continued on her way to the door and left quietly.

'That went… interesting…' Sesshomaru felt a twinge of guilt at his unkind words to the girl, but he knew it had to be done. He was becoming too attached.

Outside the castle, Kagome walked until she reached a small alcove surrounded by sakura trees. She sat on the ground and leaned against one. Only then did she let the tears fall. 'That bastard… how dare he say those things to me? I… I thought that he at least trusted me… just a little…' Kagome set her head down on her folded knees and sighed. 'I wish Sango and Miroku and Shippo were here… they always made me feel better…' After a few minutes of quiet sniffling, Kagome fell into a deep sleep.

Begin dream sequence

"Kagome!" A very familiar voice caused Kagome to raise her head. A small orange blur flew at her stomach. Two other missed figures appeared in her vision. Sango and Miroku walked towards her with welcoming smiles on their faces.

"Shippo… Sango… Miroku… how...?" Kagome was clearly confused. But she held the tiny kitsune to her closely nonetheless. Once she got to her feet, the exterminator an the monk embraced her and Kagome started crying again. "I miss you guys so much… I wish you were still with me! If only I could have realized my powers sooner…"

"Kagome, it is not your fault that we were killed." Miroku said kindly, backing away to look at her. "Nothing could have been done to foresee what Naraku had up his sleeve. Do not feel guilt at our expense." Sango stepped back and looked critically at the miko.

"You aren't eating well, Kagome. What is Sesshomaru doing to you?" Kagome's eyes misted over again and she hugged Shippo tighter. The kitsune seemed to realize that his favorite person needed comfort and so he just held on to her and made a comforting purring sound in his chest. Kagome proceeded to tell her friends everything that had happened since their demise, including what happened with Inuyasha and her dream about him. As soon as Kagome finished telling about the hateful words spoken by Sesshomaru, Sango enveloped her in a hug again.

Miroku looked thoughtful. "Perhaps, Kagome, he was feeling uncomfortable with some feeling he might have had, so he lashed out at you. In any case, I am sure he did not mean it." The monk smiled gently at the distraught girl. "As for Inuyasha, I apologize things had to end that way. But I think your dream might be something more than just a dream. Like right now. This is not merely a dream. Sango, Shippo and myself are permitted to visit you in unconsciousness until you no longer need us. I believe it is the same for Inuyasha. He was trying to contact you to let you know that he didn't blame you for what happened."

Kagome smiled and made a choked sound of laughter before flinging herself at Miroku and hugging him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much. All of you." Just as Kagome calmed down, she felt a slight pulling sensation.

Sango caught the small panicky expression in the younger girl's eyes. "Don't worry Kagome, it just seems our time is up. We will see you again." Kagome nodded and gave everyone one last emotion filled hug.

End dream sequence

Kagome opened her eyes and found she felt infinitely better than she had before her meeting with her friends. She got to her feet and prepared to return to the castle. "Well one thing's for sure. If the Shikon really did come back, I'd use it to wish for those three back." Then she walked back through the garden to Sesshomaru's home.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in his study. He had just sent Rin off to his only trustworthy uncle's home, so he could deal with the miko in peace. Also, he didn't want the little girl to get too attached to the wench. The demon rubbed the bridge of his nose and groaned. 'What in the world am I supposed to do with her…' He suddenly stilled as the sound of footsteps and the scent of the miko reached him. 'So she has returned.' Surprisingly, the smell of salt water had all but disappeared. Once the sound and smell faded from his senses, Sesshomaru relaxed again. 'Well, in any case, I must see my uncle about this scroll…'

After gathering his weapons and armor, Sesshomaru formed his flying transport and left the castle.

* * *

Okay, I'll try not to keep you waiting too long… I know pretty much what I want to do with the next chapter. Don't worry! I'll mend the gaps that have appeared between Sess and Kag!

Chapter 7- Mending the Trust

Sesshomaru comes home in poor shape, and must rely on Kagome for assistance.

myinu


	7. Chapter 7 EDITED July 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru… but Kohana/Eriko and this cookie are mine.

(I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter! It really means a lot to me! Enjoy this chapter, and I would also like to say that other fics that I have read inspired this portion of my story. Thanks again!)

EDIT: MAY 7, 2004

New Beginnings

Chapter 7 – Mending the Trust

**all things broken can be reassembled…**

****

The moment Kagome entered her room she decided that she did not want to be in there. She just could not find a suitable place to think. Walking out of the shoji doors leading to the balcony, Kagome found herself wondering where Rin was. She hadn't seen her since earlier yesterday. "Might as well go look for her, I have nothing better to do…" The miko returned to her room and left to wander the castle. An hour passed and there was still no sign of the energetic little girl. With a sigh, Kagome returned to sit in the garden. 'I wonder if there is some way to bring back my friends. There is nothing else in the world that could make me happier… maybe if Mr. I'm-so-high-and-mighty would apologize I could be a little happier.' A grin suddenly spread across her face. "Yeah right!" She said out-loud. "Like that'd ever happen!" As she sat on the edge of a small fountain, Kagome became aware of an increasing uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. She felt that something bad had happened; yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Sesshomaru was disgusted with himself. How could he have allowed a pair of shadow youkai to sneak up on him? He was the superior demon, after all. The lord had managed to defeat the devious demons, but at a great cost. A long gash ran from his right shoulder to his left hip. Luckily the cut was not deep enough to damage any internal organs. Sesshomaru's right knee was out of place and there were a series of cuts that ranged from shallow to deep on his back. The pristine white kimono that he had been wearing when he set out was steadily being stained a deep crimson. A growl ripped its way from Sesshomaru's throat as he felt his body begin to lose responsiveness and his vision darken. 'Curse it all. I must make it to my fortress. The loss of blood from the wounds inflicted by those infernal demons must be taxing my strength.' Although his determination was unwavering, the damage done to his body was taking its toll. 

Panting shallowly, Sesshomaru leaned against a tree and tried to clear his vision. He was beginning to see things, to hallucinate. Sesshomaru could have sworn that he was looking at the shocked visage of that girl, Kagome. "Oh my god… Sesshomaru…" Her voice faded away as the stoic demon lost consciousness. He fell into the darkness.

She didn't know what made her do it, but there was a horrible sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach. Kagome knew, she just knew, that something had happened to Sesshomaru. So she left the castle grounds following her instinct. After about ten minutes of struggling through thick brush and trees, she came across a sight terrible to behold. There, just ahead of her, was Sesshomaru leaning on a tree as though it was his lifeline. But what made the sight so horrifying was that the demon lord was covered in blood and there were rips all over his clothing. Even his tail was bloody and was trailing limply behind him. Kagome gasped, and he looked at her with a dazed expression. "Oh my god… Sesshomaru what happened?!" She rushed over to him and slipped his arm over her shoulder in order to support his body. Just as she had gotten a hold of him, he passed out. 

Kagome began to panic. If she had trouble getting here on her own, how in the world was she supposed to get Sesshomaru back through the trees? Then, a calming sensation rose through her. And she knew that she must attempt the inconceivable. So Kagome took a deep breath, repositioned the unconscious youkai, and started back through the forest. 

To her eternal surprise, the return journey wasn't at all as difficult as she had presumed. The trees seemed to part before her with the touch of her will. Unnoticed to the weary girl, a faint blue shimmering trail of light was left in her wake. At long last, Kagome caught sight of the castle. "Hold on Sesshomaru. We're almost there." She glanced at the demon and frowned. He seemed to be deeply unconscious; he did not react at all to the jostling movements through the forest or to her voice. 

Finally the pair cleared the last of the trees and came upon the entrance to the castle. Kagome managed to push the great door open and get Sesshomaru inside. She shut the door behind her and half-dragged the lord to her room, as it was the closest. Gently, she set Sesshomaru down on her bed, making sure not to pin his tail underneath him. Then Kagome got to take a look at his wounds. As soon as she laid eyes on the horrible gash on his front, the business-like part of her mind took over. 'Okay, those clothes have got to go.' Kagome was suddenly thankful that Rin was not there, and then noticed that the seemingly invisible servants that tended to Sesshomaru's home had refilled her washbasin with fresh clean water. There was a pile of clean cloths next to it. 

She walked over and dragged the basin and cloths over to the side of the bed. Then Kagome sat on the edge, next to Sesshomaru's uninjured hip, and unbuckled the clasps to his armor. She slipped it off and set it aside. "Gross. That will need to be cleaned later." Kagome decided to do just that while she was tending the injured lord. Carefully, she pulled away the tattered remains of Sesshomaru's clothing leaving the underwear-like garment in place. She blushed and tried to quash the betraying thoughts running around in her mind at the sight of his, although injured still beautiful and toned, body. 'Okay Kagome girl, you do not need to go there. Ogling the guy in this state… how disgraceful.' Once the encompassing hakama pants were gone, she was able to see the dislocated knee that had been overlooked earlier.

Kagome took one of the cloths and dipped it into the basin, wrung it out and started gently cleansing the demon's body. Every time she had to scrub a little harder to remove some dried blood, she thanked whatever god was listening that Sesshomaru was unconscious. He would surely slit her throat for causing him more pain. Soon, all the blood was gone from his body, and Kagome remembered the wounds on his back. She pursed her lips, trying to decide the best way to get to his back without aggravating the gash on his chest and abdomen. Finally she decided on leaning Sesshomaru forward into a sitting position and washing his back as quickly as possible. 

Luckily for her, the unconscious demon cooperated wonderfully. Sesshomaru's body stayed in an upright position long enough for Kagome to wipe the blood off. Then she set him back down and rummaged around through her bag that was sitting on the floor next to her. "Ah! Got it!" She pulled the first aid kit out and removed the bandages and disinfectant. Although she realized that Sesshomaru would probably be healed by the next morning, there was no need for him to be in pain while he was waiting. So she carefully sprayed the disinfectant on his wounds. Then Kagome pulled Sesshomaru into a sitting position again and wrapped the bandages around his chest and abdomen. 

She carefully laid him back down and prepared herself for the more taxing task. 'Man, I hope he stays unconscious…' Kagome place her hands on Sesshomaru's leg and wrenched his knee back into place. After a fleeting glance at his face, she wrapped another bandage around his knee. Then she sat back and sighed. "Good thing that's over with!" Kagome took advantage of the fact that Sesshomaru was sleeping to look him over. Oh okay, she was staring shamelessly and she knew it. But he was rather beautiful. Kagome yawned and sat in a chair by the balcony door. "Oi… it's been a long day…" She yawned again and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

In the dead of night, the shoji doors of Kagome's room slid open. A dark figure wielding a scythe crept into the room. The assassin took a cursory look around the room, and a pair of wings twitched slightly. It took in the sleeping girl by the balcony doors and the injured demon lord on the bed. Slowly and as quietly as possible, the assassin tiptoed over to the sleeping lord. It raised the scythe and prepared to take Sesshomaru's head off. Suddenly Kagome stirred and sat up groggily. She looked around and spotted a shiny glint hanging over the bed. Blinking, she stood and walked over to it, and saw that it was a weapon and it was attached to a person. "Um… you aren't just a figment of my imagination… are you?" Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned before spotting wings attached to the stupefied assassin.

The said assassin stiffened when Kagome reached out and gently ran a finger down one of the wings. 'A human? And a miko too… what is she doing? Has she no fear?' 

"Are these real? I've ever seen a demon with wings before." Kagome looked up and smiled brightly. Then she raised a hand and slowly pressed down on the scythe until it was harmlessly resting on the floor. "There's no need for that right now, why don't you come with me? I can get you something to wear for the night…?" She whispered, trying to hint to the demon to leave the room with her or she was going to wake Sesshomaru and he would have no qualms about killing the assassin. 

The foreign demon's eyes hardened with understanding and Kagome grabbed onto his arm and led him out of the room. After sliding the shoji door shut, Kagome turned to the assassin with a serious look on her face. "Now. Who are you and why are you here to kill Sesshomaru?" The assassin took a long measured look at the miko and decided not to risk the purification powers that she was capable of delivering. He pulled off his mask and revealed a… girl? She looked to be Kagome's age was quite beautiful. Kagome saw in the dim growing light that the woman was wearing what looked like a long black trench coat over a gray body suit. She had long dark blue hair in a high ponytail that had random braids with gray ribbon and her wings were light blue. After a moment, Kagome met the other woman's crystal blue eyes and smiled, her exhaustion showing slightly.

The assassin spoke, and her voice was a pleasant alto that flowed smoothly. "I am called Eriko, but you may use my true name, if you so desire." She paused for a moment. "I am Kohana. I was to kill Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands." Kagome looked at the woman. And Kohana found herself feeling irritated by the pitying look in the miko's eyes. 

Kagome laid a small hand on Kohana's arm. "Eriko… 'collared child'… is that true?" There was something about that girl, something that made Kohana want to drop her defenses and tell everything to her. But before they could continue talking, the door behind Kagome opened, startling them both, and Sesshomaru stepped out looking none too happy. 

"You. Come with me." He motioned towards Kohana, and then looked directly into Kagome's eyes. "As for you… wait in your room, I'll deal with you later." Sesshomaru sounded so serious that Kagome nodded. 

As Sesshomaru led Kohana away, Kagome yelled out after them, "Don't you dare hurt her!" At the slight nod of Sesshomaru's head, Kagome felt immensely better and retreated back into her room. She couldn't help but wonder what the demon lord was going to do, he seemed beyond furious. 

Sesshomaru gave Kohana a none too gentle push into his study. He sat behind his desk and stared coldly at her. "Explain yourself." Kohana's eyes hardened at his tone, but decided not to push it as she knew of his reputation. Before she could speak, however, Sesshomaru stood abruptly and leaned over to her. "Give me that." He gestured at the giant scythe that was strapped onto Kohana's back. She scowled, but complied and handed it to him. "Now, you may talk."

Kohana swallowed. "I was to kill you. However, that miko prevented me from doing so." Sesshomaru sat back and waited for more.

When none came, he barked out, "Why did you not dispose of her, before moving on to me?"

The demon glared at Sesshomaru, and she said heatedly "I may be an assassin, but that does not condone the killing of innocent people. I was to kill you, and you alone." 

A staring match arose between the two until Kohana couldn't stand the harsh glare and looked away. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly at the victory before waving his hand. "Get out of my sight. If I so much as detect your scent on my lands again, I will kill you." 

  
  


Who's the one after Sesshomaru? Stay tuned for the next installment of New Beginnings! 

Kohana: the assassin made to kill Sesshomaru. She is an elemental demon that controls storms and has light blue wings, and dark blue long hair that is kept in a high ponytail with small braids throughout that have gray ribbon braided in. She has crystal blue eyes. Wears dark gray body suit and a long black coat, wields a scythe. Kohana's family was brutally murdered when she was a young demon, and she was kidnapped and forced into the assassin business by the Southern Lord, Toshiro; thus the meaning of her pseudonym, Eriko. 

Name Meanings:

Kohana- little flower

Eriko- child with a collar

Toshiro- talented or intelligent 

Next time: Kohana leaves, but not before another small chat with Kagome… and the mysterious Lord who controls Kohana is revealed. 

Chapter 8 – Evil Returns

myinu


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, but Kohana/Eriko and Toshiro belong to me.

(Hey! I think I may have confused some people with the whole Inuyasha coming back thing… so, just in case it wasn't clear enough, Inuyasha is not back. That whole chapter was a dream. ; Sorry if I confused any of y'all. Like I've said before, my writing tends to change with my mood. And please remember, if I say Eriko, it means Kohana!)

New Beginnings

Chapter 8 – Evil Returns

**one kind gesture can make all the difference…**

Kohana nodded tersely and held out her hand. "My weapon please?" Sesshomaru shook his head regally.

"No, it stays with me. You will have to replace it." Kohana's scowl deepened as the arrogant demon lord strained her temper. She took a deep breath and nodded again. Then she gave a short bow of gratitude for her life being spared and spun on her heel to stalk out the door. The moment Kohana left Sesshomaru's range of hearing she let out a string of swear words.

"Arrogant bastard… he can go to hell… erk!" Kohana dropped into an instinctive defensive stance as someone slipped into her line of vision. Then she relaxed as she realized it was that girl… that miko. Eying the girl wearily, Kohana asked "Weren't you supposed to wait in your room?" Kagome grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"Heh… well, I knew that Sesshomaru would send you away, and we were never properly introduced." She stuck out a hand. "I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you!" Kagome smiled as Kohana shook hands with a slightly dazed look on her face. Abruptly, the gentle smile on Kagome's face turned serious. "Listen. If you ever need help, you know where to come. I don't care what Sesshomaru said, you are welcome here if you need it." Kohana looked astounded for a moment, before slapping a cold look back on her face.

"I must go." And she brushed by Kagome and continued out the door. Kagome watched her go sadly. Then she walked back into her room and slid the door shut.

* * *

Far away, in the heart of the southern lands, Kohana knelt before her master, Toshiro. He raised a fine black eyebrow at her. "You have failed me, Eriko. You know the penalty for failure." The female demon flinched slightly.

"Yes, my lord." She stood as two guards came to flank her on either side. Then they led her out of the room.

Toshiro sighed and raised a dainty hand to rub his temple. "There goes my best. It is unlike her to fail me. Oh well, I must get used to using a different assassin now. Still…" he looked puzzled. "This should have been an easy assignment. Sesshomaru should have been greatly wounded from my attack, yet Eriko failed to kill him." Toshiro whistled and a small black eagle flew to him. The southern lord whispered to the bird, "Scout out the Western lands, tell me everything you see." The bird screeched and took off out a window at the far end of the hall. Toshiro chuckled darkly.

Deep in the castle, Kohana tried not to scream with pain. 'Who knew that the penalty for failure would be so painful… I was expecting a quick death.' However, a quick death was not what was happening. After leaving the main hall, Kohana was taken to the dungeons and the moment she crossed the threshold, a giant, hulking wolf demon pounced on her. Judging by its bloodthirstiness and the fact that its ribs were clearly showing, the demon hadn't been fed in a long time. This demon seemed to want to play with her though, instead of merely eating her and being done with it. "Miserable creature…" Kohana muttered. "I have got to get out of here…" Unbidden, the offer made by Kagome replayed itself in her mind.

Making her decision, Kohana struggled to her feet, clutching her left arm to her with a bloody hand, and glared up at the drooling wolf. "Prepare yourself for the shock of your life… literally." Kohana's blue eyes fogged over until they resembled the moon during its full cycle. High above, near the ceiling, a cluster of angry clouds formed. Forks of lightning dashed out and scorched the demon before shooting upward and blasting a hole in the ceiling. Then a small group of clouds joined together and Kohana limped over to it.

Kohana took a shaky breath and commanded the clouds to take her to Kagome in the Western Lands, before everything went dark and her pain floated away.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in her room, scowling at the balcony doors. She moved her leg in irritation, producing a clinking sound. Earlier, Sesshomaru had blown up at her. 'I don't know if he was more angry or more worried…'

SEVERAL HOURS AGO

Sesshomaru slid open Kagome's door with an eerily calm expression. Kagome grinned nervously and unintentionally took a step backwards. Sesshomaru's eyes glinted and he took a deep breath. "Just what in the HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING???" His calm evaporated as his eyes took on a disturbing red tint. He walked towards Kagome, radiating fury. "DID YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT SHE COULD HAVE DONE TO YOU??" At the panicky edge to Kagome's scent, some of Sesshomaru's rage had faded. "You are not to communicate with that assassin again." Inwardly, he was faint with relief that Kagome was unharmed, yet angry that she would take such a risk. But, like he'd ever let her know that. "And just to be sure," he continued when Kagome opened her mouth to argue. "I will be taking the necessary precautions."

Sesshomaru produced a long thin chain that looked like it could barely hold Shippo, let alone Kagome. Sensing Kagome's doubt, Sesshomaru gave a hard yank on the chain, which glowed a golden color and didn't even crack. He advanced upon Kagome, until she was pressed against the balcony doors. "Now wait just a min…" Kagome broke off when Sesshomaru had gotten so close that their noses were almost touching. She gulped and found her gaze captured by his.

Sesshomaru set a hand on Kagome's cheek. "Do not do anything so foolhardy again… I will be forced to do something you will find unpleasant." And then he pressed his mouth to hers and gave her a gentle kiss that was somehow deep and consuming. Kagome's knees weakened and she had to grab hold of Sesshomaru's kimono to keep standing. A moment later, Sesshomaru had pulled back, and Kagome was left breathless and… chained to the bedpost.

Kagome's eyes lit with an angry fire. "Why you overbearing bastard!! Get these chains off me!!" However, Sesshomaru paid no attention to her demands, and merely walked out of the room.

BACK TO THE NOW

Standing on the balcony, Kagome pressed a hand to her mouth and smiled. 'He is a good kisser though…' Suddenly, she gasped as she saw a dark shape on a cluster of clouds heading her way. As it got closer, Kagome saw that it was Kohana, and she appeared to be unconscious. The cloud flew closer and gently set the injured demon at Kagome's feet. Her eyes teared up as she saw the condition of the assassin. It looked like someone tried to take multiple bites out of her, and there wasn't a visible spot that wasn't bruised and bloody. Kneeling down, Kagome put a trembling finger on the side of Kohana's neck, and to her eternal relief, she was still alive. Kagome wasn't sure if she should risk asking Sesshomaru for help. "The jerk would probably leave her to die…"

"I'm a jerk, am I?" Sesshomaru's voice coming from behind her caused Kagome to jump in shock. She whipped around and stared, wide-eyed, at the demon.

"Sess-Sesshomaru!! What a surprise! I was just sitting here and Kohana arrived!" Kagome grinned nervously. She stood and stepped so she was standing between Kohana and Sesshomaru. Her grin disappeared. "Don't hurt her, Sesshomaru. She needs our help!" Kagome looked determinedly into Sesshomaru's emotionless eyes, her own gaze hopeful.

"Very well. You may attend to her." Kagome grinned and flung herself at him, giving him an impulsive hug.

"Thank you… you have no idea how much this means to me!" Sesshomaru hesitantly placed his arm around her shoulders briefly, before clearing his throat pointedly and backing away gently. Kagome flushed and avoided making eye contact.

"Consider this thanks for saving my life." Without another word, he walked out of the room. The moment he closed the door, the chains on Kagome's arm glowed brightly before disappearing. Kagome grinned before turning back to her newfound, injured friend. Kohana was in a bad way.

"Let's see… what would be the best way to fix you up…" Kagome was afraid that cleaning and bandaging Kohana's wounds would not be enough. She glanced nervously at the injured elemental. "I hope this works… I would never forgive myself if I hurt you." Kagome took a deep breath and settled into a meditating position with her hands held out over Kohana. Then she closed her eyes and a look of intense concentration came over her face. A faint blue glow surrounded Kagome's hands and began to flow into the injured Kohana. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen Kohana's ghastly wounds slowly closing and the skin mending itself without leaving so much as a scar.

A few moments later, Kagome's eyes snapped open and she slumped forward, bracing herself with her hands on the floor. She was breathing heavily, struggling to take in enough air. Kagome spared a glance to make sure Kohana was all right, and then fell backwards and lay motionless on the floor.

Kohana's eyes flickered open and she blinked rapidly. 'Where am I?? The last thing I remember is…' She suddenly caught the scent of Kagome, and something about it felt… wrong. She sat up, surprisingly without pain, and before she could marvel at her lack of wounds, Kohana noticed Kagome's still body on the ground. Gasping, the demon bent over the girl and checked her vitals. 'Thank the gods…' Kagome was still alive, but only just. She would probably be out for days; apparently she had used up all her energy healing Kohana. Suddenly the shoji door burst into splinters and a scarlet-eyed Sesshomaru flew in and grabbed Kohana by the neck. He slammed her against the wall and growled into her face.

"What did you do to her." Sesshomaru seemed on the verge of loosing control completely. Kohana choked and pried loose Sesshomaru's hand.

"I didn't do anything…" she took a deep breath. "I think that Kagome overextended her powers by healing my wounds with her miko magic." Kohana looked into Sesshomaru's calmer gaze. "I swear that I did not harm her, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru let Kohana drop to the floor. "If she dies, you will wish you were never born." Then with a gentleness that contrasted his previous words, he picked up Kagome. The unconscious miko's head flopped limply onto Sesshomaru's chest. He took a moment to inhale her scent, making absolutely sure that she was in no danger of dying, before striding out of the room. As he passed through the ruined doors, a light golden screen appeared in the doorway, both on the bedroom door and the balcony doors. Kohana scowled.

'That bastard… now I'm trapped in here…' Kohana sighed deeply and plopped down on Kagome's bed. 'I hope she'll be okay…' were her last thoughts before she drifted off into oblivion.

In another part of the castle, one that Kagome had never been in, Sesshomaru opened the door to a room, which appeared to be his. He set her gently on his bed before stepping back and taking a good look at her unconscious features. 'What have you done to me… Kagome…'

* * *

Okay okay... so sorry about the long wait… I have been going edit crazy lately! Nothing seemed to work anymore, so I edited it. And if you didn't notice, go back and reread chapter 7. I changed it BIG time. Thanks for being so patient! Other updates will be coming out soon! School's out! So I will be able to devote more time to writing!

Toshiro: The Lord of the Southern Lands. He is a panther demon and is fiercely intelligent. His hair is dark black, silky and shiny. He keeps it cropped short and it is naturally messy (to his dismay… the neat freak). His eyes are turquoise blue and are quite startling to see. They seem to pierce through one's soul. Toshiro wears a black kimono and black hakama that has turquoise patterns that bring out his eyes even more (think Sesshomaru's customary out fit and change the colors to black and turquoise) and a matching sash around his waist. His claws are very sharp, more so than an inu youkai. His other abilities are unknown and he keeps a pair of swords attached to his waist (think Samurai style).

Next time: Keep your eyes on Toshiro, he's going to be doing some MAJOR plotting. And just wait until he finds out that Kohana is still alive and is staying with his arch nemesis. Sesshomaru pulls information out of Kohana, who spills the beans on the enemy. You might get a taste of battle between our favorite dog demon and our new foe.

Chapter 9 – Knowing the enemy

myinu


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, Kohana, Toshiro, Miki and the slight mention of Takara are mine! So no touchy without EXPRESS PERMISSION from me!

New Beginnings

Chapter 9 – Know the Enemy

**the only way to defeat a foe, is to know them as a friend…**

Sesshomaru stepped back from Kagome's side and walked out of the room, mulling things over in his mind. 'What is it about that girl?' He walked past the room that currently imprisoned Kohana, and glanced in at her as he went by. The elemental demon was sound asleep in Kagome's bed. Sesshomaru kept walking until he came to his study, where he slid open the door, walked in, and closed the door behind him. Unbidden, an image of Rin came to his mind. He wondered briefly how she was doing at his uncle's residence.

He then cleared his mind and sat down. Concentrating his thoughts on Kohana's subconscious, he discovered who was attempting to assassinate him. 'Ah, so the Southern Lord is my enemy… Toshiro…' Moments later, he broke the connection and leaned back in his chair. 'I must learn everything about this… Toshiro.' Sesshomaru got to his feet ad began looking through scrolls and scrolls, trying to find all the information he could about his elusive adversary.

After hours of searching his father's old records of demon clans, he had come up with nothing but the basic information. The Black Panther clan had governed the Southern lands for centuries. The latest lord was Toshiro, also referred to by the title, "King of Chaos". Sesshomaru let out a grunt of frustration.

'Nothing… absolutely nothing of value… no appearance, no fighting style… nothing. How annoying…' He leaned back and rubbed his eyes. Sesshomaru could not stifle the feeling of despair that started to overtake him.

* * *

Unknown to the tiring dog demon, a shadowy figure was creeping through the manor. It headed silently towards Kagome's room. Pausing outside the room, the figure gave no other indication of surprise that the woman lying on the bed was not the miko, than a slight shake of its head. The, it moved on, following its senses. Minutes later, the figure slid soundlessly into the room that contained the miko. It slipped a large dark gray cloak on the unconscious girl, picked her up and slung her over its shoulder. Then, it hopped off the balcony and vanished into the darkness…

At the southern manor, Kagome awoke to the feel of cold metal. She opened her eyes and blinked wearily. She was still drained from her use of power. 'Where… am I?' This certainly didn't look like Sesshomaru's home. Kagome looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was chained to a slimy wall in what appeared to be a dungeon. Kagome wondered absently how she happened to get in this dungeon.

The harsh sound of a door opening pulled Kagome out of her musings. She looked up to see a handsome demon with messy black hair and startlingly turquoise eyes. He was wearing an outfit similar to Sesshomaru's, only the color scheme was black and differing shades of turquoise-blue. His steps were silent on the hard ground as he walked closer to her. Stopping an arm's length away from Kagome, the demon unexpectedly smiled pleasantly. "Hello my dear. I am Toshiro."

Kagome blinked owlishly. 'What the… why is he so nice…?'

Toshiro continued, absently brushing a lock of silky hair out of his eyes. "I am dreadfully sorry about the uncomfortable accommodations, however, as you are a prisoner of war, there is nothing that I can do to help."

The confused miko only blinked again before shaking her head and managing a weary smile. "Oh don't bother. Chains and rough dungeon walls are no stranger to me. I quite fancy them actually." Unbidden, an image of her captivity at Naraku's fortress popped into her mind. 'Not now Kagome-girl… that was almost a year ago…'

Although Toshiro was laughing easily, inwardly he wondered what was causing the haunted look in the young miko's eyes. "Well, I am pleased to hear you have retained your sense of humor, though I must admit it is quite dry." He pulled out a small dagger and a dish. "Excuse me, I must borrow a spot of your blood to compose my letter." Toshiro moved forward and seized Kagome's arm. Paying no attention to her feeble struggles, he sliced her arm with the dagger and collected the blood that fell.

Kagome stifled a gasp when she saw a look of vindictive pleasure pass through Toshiro's eyes turning them crimson for an instant. 'Eh…?'

Toshiro squelched down the primal urge rising through him at the scent of the pure miko's blood. He snapped out of it when something thick and warm sloshed onto his hand. Clearing his vision, he noticed that the dish was overflowing with the girl's blood. Toshiro smiled again. "Thank you, young miko." Then he turned and left, leaving Kagome chained to the wall, her arm still bleeding profusely.

"Oh great… this is just great!" Kagome said irritably before the darkness edging her vision consumed her and she felt nothing.

* * *

'Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands:

In return for the young miko, you will surrender your lands to

Toshiro, Lord of the Southern Lands. If you do not comply

within 24 hours of receiving this letter, the miko will be

painfully and slowly executed, her head placed on display,

and war will be raged.

Signed:

Toshiro, Lord of the Southern Lands

You have 24 hours'

Toshiro set down the quill and gently blew on the red ink. After it dried, he held the parchment to his nose and inhaled. 'Perfect, with his nose, the mangy dog will have no trouble in detecting the girl's scent.' Then, he folded the letter, sealed it shut with his official seal and tied it to a black falcon sitting on the table. He laughed darkly as the bird took flight. "Soon… soon the Western lands will be mine!"

* * *

Sesshomaru's had shook as he read the letter brought by the black falcon. The moment he had gotten it, the scent of Kagome's blood had assaulted his nose. The smell of it caused a dangerous snarl to appear on his face and he destroyed the bird with one swipe of his claws. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed crimson briefly. 'That… bastard! He has harmed her…' Making his decision without a moment's hesitation, he crushed the parchment in his hand and stood. Then Sesshomaru left his study and entered the room that Kohana was sleeping in.

He approached the elemental and shook her shoulder roughly. "Wake up wench." Sesshomaru said brusquely, his voice so infused with an angry growl that it was almost indistinguishable. Kohana's eyes snapped open and she automatically flinched backwards from the threatening hand. For a moment, all she could register was blind panic and she cowered in the corner, her arms raised as if to ward off a blow. Sesshomaru raised one delicate eyebrow at her behavior. Suddenly recognition flashed in Kohana's eyes.

"Oh…" she breathed, slowly lowering her arms and attempting to relax her taught muscles. "It's you. I… I thought that…" She trailed off and straightened, an impassive look settling on her face. "Never mind." Kohana caught the look on Sesshomaru's face instantly. "What's with you?"

Sesshomaru waited a moment before answering. 'You thought you were back with that… panther… didn't you?' He thought to himself. 'He must have caused you great pain.' However, to Kohana he merely growled and thrust the crumpled letter at her. His expression darkened with rage as he watched the elemental read the letter.

She looked back at him, her face pale and her mouth suddenly dry. "We have to help her. That… thing is a monster!" Her hands shook. "Listen, I may not have any scars to show for my mistreatment, but Kagome most certainly will." At those words, Sesshomaru nodded once, and for the first time since they had met, his eyes softened towards her.

The demon lord looked intensely at Kohana. "Tell me everything you know about him. His defenses, his weapons, and the way he fights. Everything." Kohana set her face in a determined expression and began telling Sesshomaru everything she could remember about Toshiro as quickly as possible.

* * *

**CRACK**

Kagome bit back a scream of pain as for what felt like the hundredth time, a jaki infused whip came down upon her. She had woken up to the sound of the dungeon door opening again and found herself staring at a vicious looking hawk demon with evil intent written all over his face. For the past five minutes, though it had felt like an eternity, the demon had been beating her with a whip that seemed to scorch her very soul with every hit. Finally, when Kagome could muster no more than a whimper, the hawk relented and smirked nastily at her.

"For a human, you are quite the pretty one, aren't you…" his voice was like nails on a chalkboard, and Kagome shut her eyes at the pain that exploded in her head at the sound of it. The demon kicked her viciously in her side, flipping the miko over onto her agonizing back. Kagome gasped at the sensation and her eyes flew open. The hawk chuckled darkly as he crouched down. "Did you know, little one, that if your dog doesn't come for you, that you belong to me?" His evil look turned into one of lust as he stared at her abused body.

Kagome felt a sick plummet in her stomach when the hawk trained his eyes on her body, and she shut her own, biting back tears. Yet when she felt a calloused hand roughly grope her chest and run down her body, Kagome could not prevent the strangled sob that burst from her. The hawk demon was grinning sinisterly at the girl's distress. Before leaving, he swooped down and pressed his mouth harshly to Kagome's. She desperately tried to keep her lips pressed together, but the hawk forced his tongue in her mouth and down her throat. Kagome gagged as he pulled back and stood. "You taste good, miko." He laughed insanely and gave her another violent kick to the side. Then he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome lay motionless on the cold hard ground, tears coursing down her face. 'Sesshomaru…' was her last thought before gratefully losing consciousness.

* * *

A young looking demon with cropped, spiky bright white hair was walking down the corridor, heading towards Kagome's cell. His lean, slightly too thin frame, was covered in little more than rags and his face looked tired and weary. His once stunning silver eyes looked dull and deadened. His name was Miki and ever since he failed in one of his missions, he had lived in a cell not far from Kagome's, suffering beatings and forced to do the dirty work around the castle. Now his chore was to heal the girl enough for her to sustain life.

With a great sigh, Miki opened the cell door with one dirty pale hand. If one looked closely, they could see a faint white pattern of stars trailing up his arm. The same faint star was visible on his right cheekbone. When properly nourished and cleaned, Miki was a stunningly handsome demon to see, for he was one of the most rare demons of all: a celestial demon. His powers were comparable to a fully trained miko's in strength and beauty. Miki in combat was truly a sight to behold. However, an ugly cuff attached around his slim neck controlled his amazing powers.

At the sight of the broken girl on the floor of the dungeon, Miki's eyes filled with tears. She was a pitiful sight to his eyes and he crouched down beside her. "I am so sorry that I could not prevent this from happening, young one." His deep soothing voice washed over the unconscious girl like a flood of warmth, effectively rousing her.

Kagome blinked the fuzziness from her vision and let her gaze fall upon the forlorn demon kneeling next to her. From the looks of him, he was a prisoner as well. "Who… are you…?" She managed weakly. The beautiful pale demon smiled gently.

He took her hand in his and answered, "I am Miki, and I have come to heal you." Then a sad look crossed his eyes again and he continued. "Although I am not permitted to heal you completely." Kagome gave him a weak smile.

"Don't stress over it, I've been through worse. I am Kagome, by the way." She relaxed and closed her eyes in the pain the rushed through her body and mind.

Miki concentrated on summoning what little powers he was permitted to use and focused them on the injured girl. Kagome's eyes snapped open at the feel of the powers. 'It feels… like holy powers…' She stared wide-eyed at Miki. After he ceased pouring his powers onto her, he slumped over, clearly exhausted. Kagome's heart gave a painful lurch at such obvious mistreatment of a beautiful and rare creature.

She felt better, not completely healed, but like she would be able to move around. Curious, she tried using her own powers, and gave gasp of shock at the painful sensation that ran through her. Kagome lifted one hand to her neck and felt cold metal. 'So, I have been restrained like Miki.' The girl started at the feel of Miki's hand on her arm.

"Please," He said, holding out a bowl of water to her lips. "You must be thirsty. Drink." Miki tipped the bowl slightly and Kagome greedily drank the water. Feeling infinitely better at the cool liquid, Kagome trained her eyes back on the unknown demon.

"Miki…?" she began hesitantly. But Miki merely looked at her, his silver gaze willing her to continue. "May I ask you a few questions?" At the demon's nod, she took a breath. "First, I was curious… what kind of demon are you? I have never seen someone who looks quite like you."

Miki smiled, and his silver eyes seemed to take on a bit of a healthy glow. "I am what is called a Celestial demon. My kind originates from the stars and the moon. There are not very many of us who come down to this planet." Kagome nodded, too astonished to speak.

After a moment, Kagome unstuck her tongue. "And is that why your power feels so similar to my own miko powers?" Miki nodded. "I have one more thing that I wanted to ask you…"

"Go on Kagome." Miki coaxed.

"Miki…? Why are you a prisoner here too? Are you also a captive of war?" Kagome's eyes looked innocently into Miki's suddenly pain-filled gaze.

"I once was a noble's son on these lands. My family had come down from the stars to make a life here. It was peaceful for a time, and I had found a friend who, if she were still alive today, I would have mated. You see, celestial demons typically search for elemental mates, and she was the most beautiful elemental I have ever seen…" He paused to swallow and take a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "Then Toshiro succeeded his father, and all became chaos. He enslaved all those living on these lands, and for those stronger than the average demon, he forced to do his dirty work in his goal for absolute control."

Kagome gasped in horror and laid her hand on Miki's in sympathy. "I'm so sorry…"

Miki nodded and blinked back tears of painful memories. "My family died in the struggles that ensued, and I am shamed to admit that for a while I was Toshiro's assassin. I do not know what became of my beautiful Kohana, but I fear that she did not survive. One day, my assignment was to kill a small girl named Takara, for she was a very powerful miko, even for one so young. However, when I laid eyes on that child, I could not do it. And ever since that day, I have been a prisoner here."

He looked soulfully into Kagome's teary eyes. "Oh Miki… you may think yourself alone, but I do have some good news for you." She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Kohana is quite alive. She came a few nights ago to assassinate Sesshomaru, and I found her before she could do it. After being tortured by Toshiro's men, she escaped death and came to me, where I healed her. She was alive and well when I was captured." Miki's eyes suddenly regained all of their original splendor and Kagome held back a gasp at the beauty of it.

Miki held Kagome's hand within his own. "Kagome, for your kindness in telling me of my beloved, I promise to protect you with my life until your Sesshomaru comes to get you. I will do anything possible to keep you well." He let her go and got to his feet. "I must go before Toshiro discovers my absence. Please take care." And he disappeared.

* * *

Well, that's all for this chap folks! Just so you know, these chapters should be coming out fairly quickly, I know how I want the rest of the story to proceed, and let me tell you, the end is near!

Original Character Name Meanings:

Kohana – little flower

Toshiro – talented or intelligent

Miki – aboriginal meaning is the moon

Takara – a treasure

Miki – a celestial demon that had cropped, spiky, brilliantly white silky hair. His eyes are bright silver that shows his emotions clearly. Celestials mate with elementals and are usually very expressive. When properly nourished, Miki is tall and lean with a delicate structure. His skin is pale and seems to glow with an inner light. A trail of small faint white stars winds up his left arm starting on his wrist and there is another small faint star inside a faint white half moon on his right cheekbone. Typically he wears an outfit once again similar to Sesshomaru's only the colors are white and various shades of blue, and the pattern is stars wrapped in moons. However, he currently is wearing gray raggedy clothes due to his imprisonment. Miki has a very loving and gentle personality and he prefers to defend rather than attack. The years that he spent as an assassin damaged his mind and he has a hard time forgiving himself for it.

Ookay, that's it for this time around! I tried to make this chapter longer than usual! I hope you enjoyed!

myinu


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha and co. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, Kohana, Toshiro and Miki are mine, so no touchy without EXPRESS PERMISSION from me.  
  
New Beginnings  
  
Chapter 10 - Face to Face  
  
**love brings out the best in all of us**

****

****

  
  
Sesshomaru impatiently paced around the room, Kohana watching him anxiously. She had just told the demon lord everything she could possibly remember about Toshiro, and he did not seem happy about it. Not to mention that Sesshomaru was worried about Kagome. So all in all, our favorite dog demon was not a happy camper. "You say that you have never seen him in battle before, wench?" Sesshomaru growled, shooting Kohana a glance.  
  
Kohana sighed. "No I haven't. Toshiro always sent someone else to do his dirty work."  
  
Sesshomaru gave a huff. "Sounds like that wretched hanyou Naraku." He stopped pacing. 'It wouldn't do any good to underestimate this one. Who knows what tricks he's got up his sleeves... I haven't ever faced a panther demon before.' He looked at Kohana, his eyes filled with determination and some other emotions that the elemental could not read. "We leave now."  
  
Then he stepped out onto Kagome's old balcony and concentrated on his jaki(1), letting the feeling of power wash over him. Sesshomaru lept out into the lightening sky and began his transformation. Kohana stepped out to watch him, her mouth agape. Sesshomaru's body lengthened and sprouted long silky white fur. His face elongated and two floppy ears replaced his normally pointed ones. Within seconds, a giant demonic dog, easily six times the height of Sesshomaru's more human form. It had long snowy white fur and several magenta strips running up its legs and across its cheeks. The eyes were bright with intelligence, and anyone who saw him would know that although dog-like in appearance, this was definintely Sesshomaru.   
  
'Woman.' Kohana jumped as she heard Sesshomaru's tones in her head. 'Follow behind me, and when we get close to the southern manor, go find Kagome. I'll deal with Toshiro.' Kohana nodded and also jumped off the balcony, unfurling her great wings, and hovered by Sesshomaru, waiting for him to lead.   
  
Without wasting another moment, Sesshomaru bounded off, covering hundereds of yards with each great leap. Kohana followed at a distance. 'Kagome...' the great white dog let loose a mighty howl as he sprinted towards his goal.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. "Ugh... when did I fall asleep?" She said outloud, not expecting anyone to answer. To her eternal surprise, Toshiro's silky voice sounded in the room.  
  
"I believe it was after my servent attended to you. Are you feeling quite better?"   
  
The miko sat up in alarm, and hissed in pain as the wounds on her back protested at the abrupt movement. She shot Toshiro a wicked glare before noticing a few things. For instance, she was no longer in the cold dungeon, she was in fact on a soft futon, and (to her horror) she had been changed from her ripped attire to a pastel blue silk kimono. Still, Kagome refused to give Toshiro the courtesy of an answer.  
  
Toshiro's eyes narrowed in anger as he lost his friendly front. "It would be wise for you to answer when you are asked a question. I would hate for anything bad " he reached over and grabbed Kagome's wounded arm and squeezed it painfully. "to happen to you." At the girl's pained whimper, he released her and grabbed her chin bruisingly. He forced Kagome to look him in the eyes, everytime her own eyes wandered, he dug his sharp claws further into her skin, causing blood to run in small rivers down her neck.  
  
"Your dog is coming." He said abruptly, carefully monitering Kagome's reaction. Her eyes widened with surprise and then narrowed in determination.  
  
"He will kill you." Kagome spat in Toshiro's face. The panther demon growled (which sounded suspiciously like that hissing spit that cats make when they are angry) and switched his grip to Kagome's neck. He squeezed and threw her on her back on the futon, hearing a pained gasp come from the girl. Toshiro climbed on top of her to straddle her waist.   
  
"Listen well bitch," he said angrily. "When that mongrel gets here, I will kill him and then, " Toshiro paused, his eyes glinting dangerously, and leaned down to Kagome. He licked the side of her face slowly before forcing his tongue in her mouth. When Kagome stiffened, he pulled back, biting down on her bottom lip, drawing blood. "I will have a little... fun with you before handing you over to Horace." At Kagome's confused look, he grinned nastily and leaned in to whisper to her ear. "Your friend the hawk." Then he was gone.  
  
Kagome just lay there for several minutes, staring up at the ceiling in shock. Then a tear broke through her defenses, followed by another, until she was sobbing, wishing that Sesshomaru would come save her from her fate.

* * *

As soon as they were in viewing distance of the Southern manor, Sesshomaru contacted Kohana again. 'Stay out of sight and find her.'   
  
"I will not fail." Kohana said, gritting her teeth. Her wings were beginning to feel the strain of constant use. But she did not stop flying, instead she flew lower and slowed down, letting Sesshomaru go ahead to meet Toshiro.   
  
After a few minutes, Kohana had reached the outside entrance to the dungeons. She set down and looked around furtively, as well as using her senses to detect all those near her. Making certain she was alone, Kohana slid through the bars of a cell and dropped to the floor. As she straightened, she noticed a white-haired youkai waiting at the door of the cell. Kohana gasped with surprise when she got a closer look. "M...Miki??" she stammered, her eyes filling with tears.   
  
Miki nodded, his throat too tight to speak. Kohana launched herself at the celestial and sobbed into his filthy shirt. "Oh Miki, I thought you were dead!" She pulled back for a moment to assess his condition. "What happened to you...?"   
  
"I've been held in this cell since the day I refused to kill Takara... and let's just say that I don't get the best treatment." He hugged Kohana close again. "I thought you were dead as well, my love. Toshiro must have lied to the both of us." Miki's beautiful silver eyes hardened. "He must be stopped. But first, we need to get that miko, Kagome."  
  
Kohana pulled back again and looked Miki in the eyes. "Do you know where she's being held?"  
  
Miki nodded. "Yes, she's been moved to one of the guest bedrooms in the west wing. Come with me." But before he could turn, Kohana stopped him with a hand to his arm.  
  
"Miki... what is this thing on your neck?" She touched it gently.   
  
The celestial scowled, the look foreign to his face. "It controls my powers... I can only use what Toshiro says I can. Kagome has one on her too." He smiled at Kohana again. "Do not worry, my love. I believe that Kagome could remove mine, once we get hers off that is. Now, come." Miki grabbed Kohana's hand and pulled her out into the hall.  
  
The pair silently made their way out of the dungeons, effortlessly removing any obstacles blocking their way. They finally made it up to the room holding Kagome. Miki pushed the door aside and peeked in the room. Seeing that the coast was clear, he lead Kohana into the room and shut the door again.   
  
Kohana made a sound of distress in the back of her throat at the sight of the miko. Kagome was bleeding again from the wounds on her back, arms and legs, had deep claw punctures on her face and a split lip. Thankfully she was unconscious. Kohana moved towards her while Miki kept watch by the shoji door. Tears came to the elemental's eyes as she took in Kagome's condition. Laying a hand on Kagome's uninjured arm, she called softly. "Kagome... Kagome wake up. It's me, Kohana."   
  
Kagome's eyes flickered open and landed on Kohana's worried face. She smiled weakly. Kohana smiled back in relief. "Can you sit up on your own, Kagome? We need to find a way to remove that restraining device."   
  
"H..hai, I think so." Kagome used her good arm to try and push herself to a sitting position. She hissed at the pain that accompanied the movement. However she didn't give up, and managed to sit up. Then with a look of determination, she placed her hands on the device around her neck. "I will get this damn thing off me..." Kagome closed her eyes and focused all of her power into the collar. Ignoring the bursts of pain, she continued pouring her miko powers into the device, effectively purifying it.  
  
The collar burst into pieces.

* * *

As soon as Sesshomaru and Kohana separated, the giant white dog ran even faster than before. Sesshomaru had some feeling that if he did not arrive very soon, that something bad would happen to Kagome. 'Please let her be alright...' Within minutes, the demon lord had reached the front gates of the Southern manor. A demon he assumed to be Toshiro was standing there, waiting for him. With a haughty look at the panther, Sesshomaru came to a halt and transformed back into his more human form. "Where is she?" He growled, clenching his fists angrily. Sesshomaru could smell Kagome's blood on the other demon and it shocked him to feel the intense wave of fury that washed over him.  
  
Toshiro chuckled absently. "Calm yourself, puppy. She will live... as long as you surrender your lands." Sesshomaru bristled at being called 'puppy' and growled low in his throat.   
  
Before Sesshomaru could lunge at the insolent demon, he spotted Kagome, being supported by Kohana and a white haired demon. She leaned against the castle wall, peering around the corner at the pair of them. Her gaze was only on Sesshomaru, and for a split second, they made eye contact. In that moment of connection, each knew what the other was thinking. It was a mind-numbing sensation and Sesshomaru took a small involuntary step towards her. Then he shook his head slightly and tore his eyes away from the miko girl. He glared back at Toshiro, a smug smirk on his face.   
  
"I will never surrender to the likes of you."

* * *

After Kagome had broken through her restraining collar, she had quickly placed her hands on Miki's device, concentrated, and purified it to pieces. Then Miki and Kohana each grabbed one of Kagome's arms and helped her get to the door. Miki released the girl and peered out of the door, looking to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was indeed safe to move, the celestial beckoned to the two girls and the three of them made their way out of the castle.   
  
Every enemy that they came across was quickly and quietly dispatched and within no time they were at the entrance to the castle. Before they could go out the door, Miki stopped the group. "Wait, we should go out one of the side entrances. Toshiro is right outside this door." Kagome nodded, as did Kohana, and the trio turned left into a side corridor. Minutes passed and there was nothing but hall ahead of them. Finally at the end of the hall was a horrid tapestry, depicting a gruesome battle between a giant black panther and a even bigger pure white dog. Miki stepped forward and pulled the entire tapestry aside, revealing a hidden door, presumably leading to the outdoors.   
  
Kohana pushed Kagome through after Miki, her wings twitching nervously. Then she climbed out the door and swung the tapestry closed. After turning one corner, they came upon Sesshomaru and Toshiro. The dog demon looked as if he wanted to rip the panther's throat out. Then, he spotted them and for a brief moment made eye contact with Kagome. As soon as he looked away, a smirk appeared on his face.   
  
Kagome held a hand to her chest, wide-eyed. "What... what just happened...?" She was breathing heavily. Kohana looked worriedly at the miko.  
  
"Kagome, what's going on?" But before she could answer, Miki interuppted, a big smile on his face.  
  
"They have bonded... amazing." Miki looked at Kagome. "You and he have formed a mind link with one another, allowing you to feel each other's emotions. It's amazing that you have managed one so soon though..."   
  
Kagome smiled and looked back at her dog demon. 'My Sesshomaru...'  
  
A scratchy voice interuppted the trio. "So you thought'd you escape, my pet." Kagome whipped around at the same time that Kohana and Miki, previously giving each other loving looks, stepped protectively in front of the girl. Horace, the hawk demon, stood there, holding a vicious looking katana in front of him.  
  
He charged at the exact same time that Sesshomaru and Toshiro flew at each other.  
  
The battle had begun.

* * *

Now, I told you I'd get this one out faster!! I hope y'all are having great summers!  
  
1. Jaki - demonic energy, aslo referred to as youki  
  
Name Meanings:  
  
Kohana - little flower  
  
Toshiro - clever or intelligent  
  
Miki - aboriginal meaning, the moon  
  
Horace - an ancient Egyptian god who was half hawk (I thought it fit)  
  
Horace - a hawk demon from Egypt, came into Japan while traveling where he met Toshiro and their evil minds clicked. So he stayed. Horace has long straight black hair and while in his human like form, he has dark brown eyes and olive colored skin. His fingers are talon-like and he typically wears a tunic outfit native to his homeland.  
  
Next time: Sesshomaru and Toshiro duke it out, and surprisingly, the panther is a even match for our favorite dog demon. True forms are revealed. Kagome, Miki and Kohana must battle the tenacious Horace for their lives.   
  
Chapter 11 - The Showdown  
  
myinu


	11. Chapter Eleven FINALLY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & Co. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, Kohana, Toshiro and Miki are mine, so please don't use them without asking me first.

New Beginnings

Chapter 11 - The Showdown

**south meets west in a battle to end all battles**

Toshiro narrowly dodged Sesshomaru's impromptu attack. He leapt away gracefully and turned an icy stare on the dog demon. "You are willing to condemn the miko to a slow and painful death, then." Sesshomaru's answer was an angry snarl and another lunge at the panther.

"This Sesshomaru will kill you today." He said, a furious growl infused with his voice. Sesshomaru's claws were dripping deadly poison, which had responded to his anger. With a speed that bordered on impossible, the two demon lords flew at each other, meeting in a tangle of claws and snarls. Toshiro paid no heed to the poison burning his skin as he slashed at Sesshomaru's chest, breaking through the bone armor. Sesshomaru jumped back and released a bright whip of poison and energy that sliced through Toshiro's thigh.

The panther demon hissed as he felt the poison flow through his bloodstream. Then with a smug look, he pulled out a small bright pink stone and clenched it in his hand. Sesshomaru stared impassively at the other demon. Soon Toshiro's body was completely cleaned of Sesshomaru's poison. "Your poison does not affect me, mutt." He held up the pink glowing stone. "This is complementary of your little miko." Toshiro sneered. " 'Know thy enemy.' I didn't really think you would sacrifice your lands for a human bitch."

Sesshomaru's eyes glinted dangerously. "You should watch your tongue, or I shall cut it out for you!" The taiyoukai let his anger swarm over him, his youki expanding at an alarming rate. Toshiro took an involuntary step back at the extent of Sesshomaru's power. "You think you are a match for ME? The son of the great InuTaisho? The Lord of the Western Lands?" Sesshomaru's voice boomed furiously, his power still rising. "You are nothing but an insignificant speck. A nuisance that I would gladly rid this world of." He took a step towards the stunned panther. Sesshomaru's youki was beyond anything Toshiro had ever experienced before and it was still expanding.

Toshiro took another step back as Sesshomaru advanced, his eyes gleaming crimson. 'I was a fool to think I could match his power. But now… it's time to play dirty…' The panther demon gathered his own youki and it swirled around him. In moment a huge black panther was snarling down at Sesshomaru, who continued striding forwards as though nothing had changed. Toshiro pounced at Sesshomaru, slashing with his razor sharp claws. However, he hit only air. Toshiro hissed and spun around to see Sesshomaru standing calmly behind him.

"You are no match for this Sesshomaru." And he jumped up and scored Toshiro's back with his claws, the cuts left behind gleaming with poison. Sesshomaru landed back behind Toshiro and he looked impassively at something in his hand. Toshiro screamed in agony as the poison entered his bloodstream. He turned furiously and glared at Sesshomaru, who held up the pink stone. "You should be more careful with your belongings, Toshiro."

A familiar sounding scream rang out, distracting Sesshomaru for a mere instant of time. But in those few seconds, Toshiro leapt at the other demon and bit down on his shoulder, breaking through the armor easily. Sesshomaru gasped in pain and surprise before ramming his hand into Toshiro's eye, causing the panther to jump back and paw at his eye in agony. Sesshomaru held his crushed shoulder and glared murder at Toshiro.

* * *

Kagome screamed as Horace clawed at Kohana, his talons raking across her chest and tossing her away from the miko. Miki snarled, the angry look foreign on his face and he shot a blast of pure white power at the hawk. However Horace dodged and jumped up to land behind Kagome. He grabbed her around the neck and pressed his talon-like claws to her throat. "Not another move." He rasped in Kagome's ear. 

Miki froze where he was and glanced at the fallen Kohana, who was bleeding profusely from her chest wounds, but had her head raised and was glaring heatedly at Horace. Tears coursed down Kagome's face as she saw Kohana. An audible crack sounded through the air as something snapped deep within Kagome. Her rage knew no boundaries and she glowed a light pink in her anger.

"I am sick and tired of people pushing me around and threatening my life and the life of my friends." Kagome rammed an elbow into Horace's stomach, surprising the hawk into letting her go with the force of it. "I am through with constantly being the burden." She spun around to face him, glowing even more brilliantly, furious power danced along her features, crackling like lightening along the ground. "I will **not** stand for this a moment longer. You have no control over me, youkai. I will end this now." Horace smirked at Kagome's words, yet inwardly he quivered in fear.

"Go ahead and try… girly." Horace's sneer turned into surprise and Kagome lifted her hand and a dangerous bright dagger of power formed in her hand. He barely dodged her quick attack, the girl's speed had certainly been enhanced from her powers. Horace jumped away from the enraged miko. As he landed, the hawk felt the sting of an injury in his side and looked down. Horace was alarmed to see the gaping wound on his abdomen, faintly glowing with purification, causing his entire body to ache with every beat of his heart.

"Miki." Kagome said abruptly, not moving her gaze from the hawk's. "Please get Kohana out of here." The celestial gave a sound of confirmation and rushed off to the other youkai and picked her up. He looked one last time at Kagome before rushing off into the surrounding forest. Then Kagome smiled nastily at Horace, her power glowing even brighter, forcing the demon to look away for fear of getting blinded from the brilliance of it. The chi dagger in her hand dissipated back into pure energy and Kagome spread her arms wide as her power overflowed from her. The blinding white aura licked at her limbs and at the ground around her like fire. Horace found himself unable to move as he stared, transfixed at the brightness of Kagome's power.

Kagome stared straight at Horace, her blue eyes a milky white from her power. "You will never harm another living being again. I will make sure of that." Her voice fairly radiated with power and authority, leaving the hawk demon shivering involuntarily. A glowing white dome spread from Kagome, enveloping Horace and purifying him completely before he even had the chance to scream. The energy extended throughout the entire castle, flowing over everything in sight. Flowers and other plant life bloomed spectacularly, while the evil residents of the castle vanished without a trace. Within seconds, Toshiro's castle had been transformed from a dwelling of evil and corruption, into a palace of stunning beauty. After the light retreated, Kagome fell to the ground motionless. Her face as pale as moonlight.

* * *

Sesshomaru shielded his eyes with an arm as the light covered the castle. Fortunately for the two battling demons, the dome of purification halted mere inches from their battlefield. As the light faded, Sesshomaru smirked at the panther. "You are mine." And as the threat to Kagome no longer existed, he was free to unleash his full power. Youki swirled up in great bursts from Sesshomaru as he transformed. Within seconds, in his place stood a gigantic regal white dog. He towered over the panther and snarled menacingly. 'It's over…' he growled. Sesshomaru sprung at Toshiro, locking his huge jaws around Toshiro's throat. The panther thrashed wildly, scratching at the great white dog with his sharp claws. But it was to no effect. Sesshomaru was immovable and Toshiro was soon seeing black around the edges of his vision. Mere moments later, the evil demon went limp and Sesshomaru could smell the life leaving Toshiro's body. He finally released the panther and reverted into his humanoid form. Sesshomaru stared impassively as Toshiro's body disintegrated into the wind. He turned and walked slowly towards where Kagome's scent came from. Wounds covered his back and were dripping blood, but the Western Lord paid it no mind. He was accustomed to pain. 

As Sesshomaru grew closer to Kagome, he felt his chest constrict painfully with a strange emotion akin to dread. Her scent was off, almost as if she were… "No!" A hoarse rasp burst from Sesshomaru's lips and he broke into a run. Skidding to a halt besides the fallen miko, Sesshomaru grasped Kagome's hand between his own. "Kagome! Kagome, please… open your eyes…"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she gazed wearily at Sesshomaru. "Hi…" she said weakly, exerting a slight pressure on his hand with her fingers. She took a shuddering breath. "That one took a lot of me." She smiled faintly.

To Sesshomaru's eternal surprise, he felt an emotion that he hadn't felt since his mother's death. His eyes misted over at the thought of losing Kagome. "Kagome…" he choked out as he gathered her limp body to his chest. "Don't speak… you must conserve your strength. I swear that everything will be fine." Even as the words left his mouth, deep down, Sesshomaru knew that Kagome had expended too much energy with her last attack. A single tear slid down his dirty cheek as he felt the life beginning to leave Kagome. Suddenly hope flooded back into him. 'There _is_ something that I can do!'

"Kagome… stay with me a little longer…" He placed his palm on her cheek, almost flinching at the cold that radiated from her skin. "You must trust me."

Kagome laughed softly. "I trust you Sesshomaru… You should know that by now. I…" She grimaced with the effort it took to speak. "I love you."

For the first time since before his mother's death, a true smile split Sesshomaru's lips. If he had been handsome before, it was nothing to the way the smile transformed his face. Kagome's breath shuddered at the raw emotion in his eyes. Sesshomaru pressed his lips to her gently. "I love you as well, Kagome." Tears leaked from the corners of Kagome's eyes at his words. She had been waiting so long for those words, though she would never have expected them to come from Sesshomaru.

The dog demon held his own wrist up to his mouth and tore it open with his fangs. "Kagome… you must drink this." Sesshomaru held his bleeding wrist up to Kagome's lips and she tentatively took in his blood, grimacing at the coppery taste. Sesshomaru hoped with every inch of his soul that Kagome's spiritual powers did not reject his blood. It was the only way to save her now. Tensaiga could not restore lost energy. Pulling his wrist away, Sesshomaru used his sleeve to wipe Kagome's mouth and chin of his blood. Within seconds, his wrist had healed and he held her face between his clawed hands. Pressing his forehead to hers, Sesshomaru whispered a prayer to the spirit of his mother and father to heal Kagome, something he hadn't done in centuries.

He picked Kagome's limp form up in his arms and summoned his fastest mode of transportation. Soon, both Sesshomaru and Kagome were enveloped in a bubble of light that sped across the land faster than the eye could see. It took mere seconds for Sesshomaru to reach his fortress and get into his room. He gently placed Kagome on the bed and smoothed her hair from her forehead. He knew that it would take at least a day for his blood to kick in. Sesshomaru never even bothered to change out of his dirty and bloodstained clothing. He refused to move from her side until she woke up.

The next day, Kagome stirred from her sleep, and opened her eyes to find a disheveled dog demon fast asleep at the foot of her bed. She sat up and blinked at how… good she felt. It was as if she hadn't used all of that energy in the first place. In fact, she felt better than she ever remembered feeling. Kagome gasped as she remembered Miki and Kohana. Where were they? She hoped that they were happy, wherever they were. She smiled and placed a hand on Sesshomaru's head. He looked so peaceful. His eyes fluttered open at the touch of her hand, and his gaze went immediately to her. A beautiful smile spread across his face, and he sat up and gathered Kagome into his arms, holding her to him as if he would never let go.

"Kagome…" The way he whispered her name made something clench in Kagome's chest. She loved him so much. Sesshomaru pulled back enough to press his forehead against hers. "Will you be my life mate…?" The breath caught in Kagome's throat and she stared straight into Sesshomaru's gorgeous golden eyes. Tears filled her own and a happy grin spread across her face.

"Yes!" She cried, flinging her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru hugged her back, raising his face to the sky and silently thanking his parents for sparing Kagome.

* * *

A week or two later, Sesshomaru and Kagome traveled to his cousin's home to collect Rin and Jaken. Now that the danger had passed, they could all live as a family. Kagome received a letter from Kohana thanking her for being a great friend and for helping her to find Miki. The two of them were living in the ancestral land and were very happy. Kagome had two sons with Sesshomaru. As time passed for the happy inu family, the forms of a certain monk, slayer, kistune and hanyou could be seen in the heavens, watching over their friends.

* * *

Wow, I am so sorry to have kept that one for so long. I just felt like I couldn't get it right! And honestly, I am still now very happy with it. Perhaps when I finish with the other stories that I am working on, I will come back and edit this one, and write out a proper ending. But I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! 

(For the record, and this is in response to a particular reviewer, I don't write lemons. Sorry )

myinuyasha04


End file.
